I had the STRANGEST dream!
by Cut Glass
Summary: Rin is hit by a food truck and launched into a coma. The hit and run driver was gone before anyone but Rin could get a clear description. But the strangest thing is that Rin doesn't have any brain damage. Meanwhile Rin wakes up in a strange mirror world of Assaih. M for safety, because even I don't know what's coming. 3RD CHAPPY UP. Will Update.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Blue Exorcist**__**, only the plot.**_

_**(Right now it's like a series of one-shots. CURSING, ONLY HEAD-CANON PAIRINGS. Accept it.)**_

_**Funny thing is, this all came to me in a daydream or when I was sleeping. Coincidence?**_

_**I THINK NOT!**_

* * *

><p><em>5 A.M. 24 hours<em>

* * *

><p>~(O.O )~<p>

_Mornings were good in the Okumura dorm. I say Okumura because there's literally nobody but me and Yukio there. He told me he got it for us to keep an eye on me but I still don't think that's why. If you'd been in a normal high school dorm it'd be crowded, noisy and not to mention hard to keep my demonic awesomeness from them. Not that I have any problem with noise or people, I just find it more convenient. And it's not that I wouldn't pass up the chance to get people to move in, this place feels like it's haunted. It technically is._

_Anyhow, It all happened on a morning like this. Totally unexpected, right?_

_The strangest things started happening the moment I woke up. The entire room was filled with coal tar._

_Imagine a swarm of gnats, times that by five trillion and you'll get what woke me up in the morning._

Something nudged Rins nose. Then something else starting pinching the end of his sleeves. "Go away Kuro," Rin groaned,"I still have twenty minutes," But when he opened his eyes, what he saw wasn't Kuro. Instead a black cloud loomed over his head, and tentrils of black grabbed at his sleeves, pulling him off his bed. In an instant he was on his feet, swatting them away like the black cloud was a cloud of gnats. No, not gnats, _coal tar_.

"Yukio! Come here, _quick_ theres-" He grabbed Kurikara off the bunk bed, unsheathing it, casting a ghastly blue glow onto the black floating mass,"coal tar?" Slashing through the cloud of coal tar he caught a glimpse of the window, where even _more_ coal tar were flowing in. "come here and help me get these coal tar out of our _ROOM_!"

"One minute, I'm almost done."

"Yukioo!" They grabbed at his pajamas lifting him up.

"Almost-"

"NOW!" The room burst into blue fire, the coal tar burning away. He stood there, surprised. _It was the worst wake-up call ever._

"Really, Ni-saan? I was taking a shower," Yukio appeared in the doorway, rolling his eyes, "you could have handled it yourself."

"Didn't you see them all? The room was _flooded_! They're pouring in from the window," Rin pointed towards the open window that stood ajar, "..." _How even?_

"Whatever." Yukio uncaringly turned away and walked out of the doorway. _If only Yukio knew._

"But... they were there just a second ago." That wasn't all either. _Things just got weirder and Yukio didn't notice a damn thing! It was like Gehenna was against me... oh wait, it is!_

* * *

><p><em>6 A.M.<em> 23 hours<em>_

* * *

><p><em>After that, I took a shower to take my mind off things, but I found that miasma had spread into the water source and I couldn't clean up for another twenty four hours until the holy water took effect. Yukio didn't tell me squat, and I ended up pouring a bucket of ice cold holy water over my head.<em>

_*In the other room*_

"AAAAUGH!"

Yukio took a sip of his tea and frowned.

"YUKIOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Then, after that, I get these phone calls from people <span>I don't know<span> asking creepy shit._

Rin sat on his bed with a towel on his head studying for next weeks surprise trivia, assigned by _Yukio_. Yukio had to go to True Cross academy, because even though students had a day off, the teachers didn't.

You could hear the crickets outside, chirping to the morning. The city was just waking up. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, filling the room with fresh light. Wind blew the curtains like laundry, and the smell of trees filled the room. Not a cloud was in the sky.

_I had almost thought that today might be nice. Until my cell phone started ringing._

**_*RING RING*_**

A ringing had gone off somewhere in the house. "Who's phone is that?" He glanced around for the source. In the closet?

_***RING RING***_

"How even?" Someone had called the old mans phone. He felt nostalgic as he opened the flip phone, "Hello? Okumura Rin speaking"

"Come home..." you could hear whispering over the phone.

"Is this a prank?"

"Come back, young prince." Rin stopped and looked at the phone.

"I'm sorry...uhh," Rin grabbed his homework and crinkled it up, "I'm sorry...scheeert...bad reception...scchhhhh." He hung up. "Well...shit."

**_*RING RING*_**

"..."

"Who is this?"

"Come H-"

"SCHTTTTTTTTTT!"

...

_***RING R-**_

"How the hell did you get this number?" He pounded his fist against the desk.

"The King waits for you. Dial 4 to repeat this message." A british woman started to speak, "Dial 1 to call the..." Rin hesitated, and pressed 1.

"Hello? Linsday Morgan speaking."

"Oh, sorry, wrong numb-"

"Come home, young prince." She whispered.

Rin hung up, took the phone, and turned it off.

_It continued for two freaking hours. HOURS! Yukio wasn't happy when he found the state of my homework... as a result..._

* * *

><p><em>8 A.M<em> 21 hours<em>_

* * *

><p>"You're grounded." said Yuki, glaring holes into Rin.<p>

"Eh?" Not even saying anything, Yukio just pointed at the pile of ashes that was Rins' homework. "I can explain!"

"Can you explain all the other times you burned your homework?" He rubbed his temples, "Just please, actually _do_ the work I give to you."

"Yes Okumura-_Sensei_." Yukio gave one last glare and walked out of the room.

"Jerk..."

"I heard that." From the dining hall you could hear incoming footsteps.

"Shit." Yukio walked back in the room and hit Rin with a newspaper. "The hell? What was that for?" Yukio hit his head with the newspaper again.

"You were raised by a priest, act like it."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p><em>And that wasn't even the last of it. Wait until you hear about this. There's this familiar friend of mine named Ukobach, and guess what? He goes berserk!<em>

"Whatever, who cares what it means anyways," he said to himself, "At least I've got Ukobach." _Speaking of Ukobach, how about a snack?_

Rin heard Yukio head to another room and he sneaked into the kitchen.

"Ukooobaach..." He looked around the small space, "come on out, I need to ask you something." Nothing happened. "Uko-" A knife cut his cheek. "BAACH!"

The kitchen door flew open. "What did I tell you about swearing?" He paused, "And what are you doing in the kitchen?" He looked at Rin, then the cut. "What were you cooking?"

"I wasn't cooking anything." Rin held up a knife, "This knife came out of nowhere and cut me." Yukio looked at him like he was lying.

"Give me that," he grabbed the knife, "you'll cut yourself." He would have never thought his brother was depressed. _Wow._

"I swear, I'm not lying." and when put two and two were put together. "I think it was-" Ukobach leapt out from behind one of the pots, tackling Rins' face. "Ukobach, what are you doing?" Ukobach sliced Rins' other cheek. Rin gasped, "Why would you cut my left cheek Ukobach? Now I have _two_ cuts." Yukio face-palmed.

"Rin, Ukobach was the one who attacked your left _and_ right cheek."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Shit, does that mean he's really going to stab my shoulder?"

"What!" Yukio shot at Ukobach, who jumped off Rins scratched up head.

"Why would you betray me, Ukobach?" Rin had tears in his eyes.

"URRRAAH URAAHHH" Ukobach grew to an enormous size, then proceeded to arm himself with cooking utensils. Yukio aimed his gun at Ukobach and fired a round, but Rin jumped in the way.

"Stop! You can't kill this one," He looked Yukio straight in the eyes determined, "I can convince him." Ukobach leered over Rin, and smacked him out of the room. Rin landed on the floor with a crash, but got up again, looking hurt. "Why do you want to hurt us? We're your friends."

_I don't remember what I said to Ukobach to convince him, sorry, but I do remember him running out of the door and jumping out the window._

Ukobach seemed to lose his cool, and he jumped on the window sill. "Don't do it!" He seemed to misunderstand, "You have too much to live for!" It was too late, and Ukobach jumped out. Rin ran to the window and looked down, almost falling out himself. Down below, you could see the familiar run off into the night. Rin gripped the wooden edge where the chef once sat. From behind, Yukio could only see Rin shaking slightly. He set his hand on his shoulder.

Rin turned. "I-I... I got a splinter."

Yukio took his hand off Rins' shoulder.

"You're cleaning this up."

* * *

><p><em>9 A.M.<em> 20 hours<em>_

* * *

><p><em>After I cleaned up <span>Ukobachs<span>' mess Yukio made me go back to doing homework, and he left to do some 'work'._

"This _sucks_." Rin ran his fingers through his hair, pinning up his bangs. "Homework all day, everyday." He checked the clock. _9 A.M. Already? _

"Even weekends! I'm not even at my own house! This is child labor." None of Okumura Rins' books were open, and his papers were all on the floor. He was just plain procrastinating now. "Maybe I should clean this place up?" He said, noticing the blankets on the floor and dirt on the mats. His pillow; squished to flatness, and the bunk bed was starting to wobble. "Rin, you're a genius!" Satans son continued to tidy beds and clean mats. Though around the dorm, something odd began to stir. Literally.

Demons of all kinds were grouping up around the perimeter, bouncing against the barriers.

_What, did you think that any of this was normal? Do you have any idea how strong the barrier around the perimeter of True Cross is? Once I poked it and my finger was burned for four days._

The boy leaned out of his clean room, looking over the True Cross Academy as the sun was nearly picture perfect. Then he sniffed the air, closed his eyes, and leaned on the windowsill. And instead of smelling sweet-smelling flowers- "Is that... miasma?"

_Though in small doses, or spread out strong ones in this case, miasma cannot be seen by the human eye. Though when I sniffed-_

"OH THAT IS NAAASTY!" Rin clenched his nose. He shut the window in an instant, enjoying the inside air for a moment more before turning around. What could be causing this nasty stench to reach this far into True Cross Academy?

Rin went downstairs and followed the smells, which seemed to be actually coming from _inside_ the dorm.

_Crazy right? Oh yeah, and I stubbed my toe on the last step._

"Ow!" Rin stubbed his toe on the last step. Silly bamboo, always attacking peoples' feet. He looked down to see the floor wobbling beneath him, and Rin tripped onto the bamboo. And, as unexpected, the floor was actually rippling.

_You see, I was fascinated by that, so I... err... tested some things out on the floor._

On the top of the stairs stood Rin, holding a pillow. "Onward!" He yelled, running and jumping the entire stairway, landing into the liquid floor.

_I'll admit, it was a stupid idea, but I didn't know if was hallucinating or not._

**_How does thy be unable to tell whether you are hallucinating or whether you are not?_**

_Don't ask, and back off! You're interrupting the story. You might spoil the plot!_

**_How does thy-_**

_Anyhow,_ Rin got up, put the pillow away, and called Yukio. The doorknobs downstairs wouldn't turn and he was trapped on the third level.

"Okumura Yukio speaking. If you are hearing this I am unavaliable at the moment," Rin scowled, "leave a message or call me back later, Thank you."

*beep*

"Yukio! I'm trapped in the house by some sort of material distorting demon, the knobs won't turn and _get me out_!"

**_*RING RING*_**

"Wow, he's responding already? About time!"

"Please, join my little prince-"

"STOP CALLING ME!"

"Fine, I'll just ask other people to join the little prince home book club fundraiser! And I've never called you before, IDIOT!"

*guy hangs up*

**_(1)_**"Oopsies."

* * *

><p>"Rin stared down at his phone, feeling guilty." He paused, "Shit! I'm narrating for myself again! I've been in this dorm too long, I'm going cray cray!" he pulled on his hair, talking to nobody in particular.<p>

The boy ran up the stairs to the window where Ukobach jumped out. "Maybe, if Rin can use this window like Ukobach, then he can escape!" He ran into the window with no avail to the situation. "FUCK!" Rin stopped breathing, "I should really stop swearing, what would Father Fujimoto think?"

Somewhere, Yukio sneezed.

_Holy-cow. I just figured out what Yukio meant by the whole priest comment. Sorry, I'll continue!_

"Okay... okay," Satans son pondered, "What should I do? Help me out here god!" Rin sighed and put his hands in his pockets, and started squealing. He pulled out the key Mephisto gave him, "Woohoo! We're even now, God!"

Somewhere, Mephisto sneezed, and was promptly blessed. "_Oh god!"_

"Now where does this key go again?" The key was pushed into Rin and Yukios' bedroom door lock, opening the door to the Moriyamas' shop. "Oh."

"Rin stepped into the portal, and came out into the shining sunlight that surrounded the Moriyamas' household and shop." Rin stopped, for good.

_Or did he? Sorry, continuing._

The sound of wind chimes filled Rins' ears, as he was finally free of his homework, "I'm free!" err...the demon possessing his dorm. He checked his phone, "Woah, awesome reception here!" The boy walked up the stairway, the beauty of the place was almost unreal. He opened the locked door, accidentally breaking the nonexistent lock. Inside was, "Yukio?" said boy turned.

"Rin?" He looked like this was unexpected, which was unexpected, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you read my text?"

"What text?" Yukios phone rang. "'Where are you, I am trapped inside the dorm by a demon?' No you aren't, you liar."

"I really was trapped! I had to use Mephistos' key to escape." Yukios phone rang.

"When did you?..." He read out the message, "'I forgive you, Rin, and I am sorry I left you to rot, please accept my apology'?"

"Thanks!"

"No Rin, no thanks." Yukio paused, looking to see the other people from his people conversation had left. "Did you do this just to get away from homework?"

"Yes!" He realized his mistake, "I mean, no. The demons name was homework." Yukio rolled his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying. Go back to your dorm."

"No way!" Rin wasn't going to leave to go back to a haunted dormitory. Do you know how many horror movies are based off haunted dormitories? What if the floor starts to attack? What if he can't make it to the kitchen, will he starve?

"Then wait outside." Yukio pushed Rin outside and locked the door.

"Darn. What are you discussing anyways that's so important?" _And why do I feel like I'm having deja'vu?_

* * *

><p><em>Honestly, I've never had a worse case of repeating luck in my life. Remember when a demon got into the garden and attacked Sheimi, slowly killing her? I guess that the place wasn't very protected. So why didn't I think: oh, just about nine trillion demons are after me today, I won't go in there. *sigh*<em>

The demonic child pushed open the creaking gate, walking through into a field of rice. _Huh? _"What the-" Why was there a field of rice in the garden?

"Rin, so nice to see you!" Sheimi literally popped up from the ground and hugged Rin.

"What- what happened to all of your flowers?"

"Well..." she rubbed her knees together.

_Flashback._

"Haha!" Sheimi hugged her mother,"You're home." Miss Moriyama only looked down at her daughter, uneased.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes mom, there is something wrong," She tightened her grip,"our relationship!"

She held on to her mothers' hand and guided her to the garden, but when her mother saw what she was doing she pulled away. "You know I don't like gardening." She said, crossing her arms.

"No, no, this is something else!" She pulled her mother through the gate. Inside was a garden of rice. Miss Moriyama was amazed.

"Did you do this yourself?"

"Yes, now we can sit together at dinner time and eat rice like on tele-"

"We can make so much sake with this delicious rice!" She said, throwing out her arms to the field, and she race into it, twirling.

"So you like it?" She gasped, appalled.

"I love it honey!"

_Flashback end_

"Your moms an alcoholic now?" The wind blew into the field, just as something else flew over Sheimis' head.

"Yup, isn't it _wonderful_?" She clasped her hands together in glee.

"No! That's horrible."

"What?" She looked petrified.

"Don't you realize that liquor is the thing that crumbles relationships?"

"It does that?" She began to cry, "What have I done?"

Rin panicked,"No-no!" He shook her, "Don't cry, please!" Sheimi smacked Rins hands away. "Liquor doesn't always ruin families," He paused, "I'll help you fix it."

"R-really?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah!" He wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"B-but how?"

"Maybe we can get your old garden back," He clenched his fist, "then you can win her over the good ol' fashion way!"

"Oh Rin~" Shemi hugged Rin and started crying again.

"Now didn't I _just_ say stop crying?"

"Oh," She let go of Rin ,"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." He knelt into the rice fields, "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" She smiled, and really believed they could fix her mistake, and her family.

* * *

><p><em>10 A.M 19 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>We were almost done, but some stupid demons decided to crash the party.<em>

"Almost done!"Sheimi smiled, standing in a field of flowers. Though it wasn't nearly as pretty as her first garden, it was still better than nothing. Rin panted, having done most of the labor, with Sheimi throwing tips around.

"Thank _god_!"

"Hey Rin," she shyly blushed, "can you do something for me?"

"Sure," Rin stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, "What do you need?"

"C-could you," she shakily breathed, "pick up some potted roses from the market?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to confront so many people," she hugged herself, blushing, "could you do it for me?" From up in the clouds you can see the bustling markets, full of people passing through, and cars racing down the street.

"Well, sure!" Rin smiled, which Sheimi blushed at, avoiding his gaze.

"I wanted to grow them for Yukio." She smiled sweetly, face full of innocence.

"Oh," He said, looking disappointed, "okay."

"Thank you." She blushed, wiping a tear from her eye for all it was worth to her. It was all worth it.

"No problem, but I need to ask _you_ something too."

"What is it?"

"Well, do you-"

**_ CRACK_**

A tree behind Sheimi began to tilt dangerously.

"Watch out!" He pushed her out of the way, and the tree continued to crash.

"The garden!" She gasped, pointing to the wreckage. Bark and wood were strewn across the garden, like a freak thunderstorm. It still _was_ a freak accident, and when he turned to the stump-

A huge beetle stood on its hind legs, in all of its disgusting glory, and began to fly at Rin.

"HUH?"

The beetle was flying straight at Sheimi, who stood in terror of the giant insect. She was swept off from the ground, hanging from her arms.

"Rin!"

"Sheimi!" Rin took out Kurikara. Ever since the coal tar incident it hasn't left him since, and now was no exception. Blue horns of fire appeared on the top of his head, and his eyes narrowed. Rin leapt up into the air, drawing his sword back and bringing it down unto the poor beast. A blue glow came from the cracks on its body before impact, "Give her _back_!" The beast let out a cackling laugh before he exploded in a wave of fire. "Jerk!"

Meanwhile, Sheimi was falling from the abrupt drop. "Whoops..." Rin landed, running over to Sheimis' side, whom of which _luckily_ was spared impact, thanks to Nii-chan. Nii-chan let out one last "Nii-!" before falling in exhaustion.

"You saved me Nii-chan!" Rin sighed, at least she was okay.

"Hey, maybe we should go inside?"

"But what about the garden?" Sheimi looked down the wreckage, and avoiding Rins gaze.

"I'll fix it then. You go inside."

_Now here comes the fun part. Once Sheimi went inside I was left to fix up the garden, and me and my stupid ideas went wild. _

Apparently, Shimi had educated him on the basics of growing plants. They need vitamins, water, and sunlight. There are many kinds of composts, but what interested him was that ash could help plants grow. So all of those forests he'd burned weren't doomed? Shiemi also told him about controlled fires to get rid of weeds and to replenish national parks enviornment. The stupid idea came to him in the form of education, who'da thunk it?

"What if I..." The tree trunk lit on fire. Though with all of the fuel, the flames went wild. If Rin had tried to turn down the flames, they wouldn't be enough to burn the tree, so instead the fire grew. From afar, you could see a massive pillar of smoke coming from the house on the plateu. To the 'normal' humans eye, you'd have figured the house was burning down. To a demons eye, it was worse.

Black clouds rose from the outside of True Cross Academy like an incoming storm. Rin had actually thought it was a storm, paying no heed. The smoke only grew higher from the fresh wood, and the stench was horrible. The only thing nice about it was the dancing blue flames, rising like an small upside-down water fall.

Soon the clouds were flying over the barrier limits, high in the stratosphere. To any marked by a demon, it would appear to be a cloud, but as they came in all directions, it was apparent to the one in the middle of it all... that they weren't clouds.

* * *

><p>Kyle Jov had just recently got his job as a 'gatekeeper' of the True Cross Academies barrier. In his childhood he'd been marked by a foolish gremlin that was playing pranks on the humans. John Faust had given him an application to become a guard here, as he did not know much about exorcism. But with a little bit of education, he was on the job, and today was his first day.<p>

It's true he was expecting demons to come once and a while, and all he had to do was chant prayers accordingly to shoo them off. Did that make him an exorcist? Anyhow, he was sitting at the gates outpost, otherwise known as the area where cars pay to pass through, whatever it was called. The sun was bright, but he could see an incoming thunderstorm.

"Just my luck, rain on the first day." He mumbled.

"What was that, rookie?" A fat looking guardsman wobbled over.

"I said, I'm lucky, glad to be here on my first day."

"Oh, okay. Continue with your duties." The other guard walked off.

He looked back out into the far expanses of the road, admiring the sight. There was a light scratching that drew the young mans attention. _Whats that sound?_

Jov walked outside to find the source of the grating noise. There was a horrible, decaying smell in the air. The sound seemed to be coming from over the edge, and when he looked-

Just about every demon in the surrounding area were scratching at the concrete walls. It was horrifying to watch. Kyle was instantly reminded of one of the zombie movies he watched, and he backed away from the edge. His hand shakily reached for the walkie-talkie on his belt when he heard a scream. One of the zombies, I mean demons, started howling after discovering the guards presence. Dead, possessed birds swooped overhead, attempting to scratch out his eyes. He covered his face with his arms and ran into the security booth, locking the door behind him. Kyle leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor.

_It's fine, right? This must happen all the time! I'll just call for backup. I must look like a wimp, backing out on the first day._

But when he went for his walkie talkie, he discovered it to be missing. A dead dog was gnawing it on the outside of the glass.

"Shit."

The zombie dog turned its head.

Then barked.

A human yelling was heard outside, and it turned out it was the other guard that was found. He looked out the window to see the chubby man being swarmed by rabid dogs. Jov, traumatized, curled his legs up to his chest on the floor. He started to break down, hearing the mans death throes.

"He- he died for me!"

* * *

><p><em>11 A.M 18 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, I was burning the tree and there was what I <span>thought<span> to be an incoming storm. When I was in middle school I learned about cloud science, like atmosphere levels, and types of clouds. Sometimes it was about how they were made, like incoming heat waves mixing with cold waves or something like that. I honestly thought it was a stupid thing to learn about, but it was the only class I got straight A's on that trimester._

_The black clouds I saw in the distance were coming closer by the minute. It was strange because there wasn't any wind that day._

"Done!" Rin smiled at his pile of ash. Over the garden was a thin layer of ash, sure to help the garden prosper. Water, vitamins, and sunlight are all plants need anyways, right? He supposed the incoming storm would be nice because then they'd get water, and he wouldn't have to lift a finger. Right now, Rin probably couldn't lift a finger, because bandaids were on all of them. Though he burned down the main tree, he had to pick up all of the splinters that were on the flowers, and had many gruesome splinters. They'd probably go away soon, with the help of his healing abilities.

Rin got up, moving to burn the rest of the splinters, which in turn crackled inside the wheelbarrow like a normal fire. Smoke still rose, but only in one thin pillar. Rin sat back into the grass, propped on his elbows. The mishaps from before were only a faint memory in comparison to now. Looking in the sky, Rin watched the clouds.

"..." The realization struck him. Rin jumped to his feet and ran in full sprint to the Moriyamas' shop. He burst through the door, panting and out of breath. "The sky", he wheezed, "look!" He pointed behind him, taking his hands off his knees and turning.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me outside?", Yukio fumed, "Listen to me when I speak!"

"There are demon clouds coming from all directions, doesn't that bother you?" Yukio pushed Rin out of the way to get a better look. Sure enough, there was black clouds overhead, and they were starting to connect into a ring around True Cross Academy. Yukio turned to Moriyama and they nodded in echange.

"We're leaving." He took Rins key, walking past him and inserting it into the lock.

"But the house-"

"Doesn't matter." Rin was pushed through the doorway, locking it behind him. Rin fell to the bamboo floor.

"YUKIO!" But he wasn't there anymore.

Rin sat up in the dark house. Nobody was home, and now it literally was haunted. The ground shook like someone was walking, and a strange splash could by heard by the stairway. _Liquid floors, how could I forget? _When Rin stood he walked, or rather, hobbled, to the nearest wall. For some reason the miasma didn't effect the walls as much as the distorted bamboo floors. Perhaps there really was a reason why Yukio got this dormitory.

The footsteps seemed to come closer, at a fast and much more hurried pace.

"Who's there?" Rin snuck down the staircase, a hand on the railing in case the floors wanted to lash out again. No response. Rin speaking only seemed to speed up the footsteps. At the top of the stairs, he flicked the light switch on. Nobody. He walked over to the front door, but it was still locked.

"Hello there, young prince."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R<strong>_

_For those of you reading this, I will try to update every day. I didn't make any first/ second person mistakes, those were intentional. What you read here was the prologue, which took me a day to write, but this has been my third try. Please R&R because I'd really like to hear your beautiful opinions. Flames are accepted._

_**(1) I SAY OOPSIES, TALK TO ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. PEOPLE FIND IT ADORABLE AND I HATE THEM.**_

_Like this? __Tell me._


	2. Chapter 1, Running Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, Avatar, MetaKnight, ****Pokemon or No Yolk Noodles.**

**I suggest you read this out loud to yourself. This chapter is more serious, which means less amusing, which means reading out loud.**

**You'll understand why it went from basic to serious a few chapters later.  
><strong>

**Tell me where I got a good nights rest at one point in the story and you get a pastry and a hug.**

**I should rename this chapter, OP Rin thinks a lot.**

* * *

><p><em>11 A.M 18 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello there, young prince."<em>

Rin shivered, turning to see a black figure down the hallway. It was like one of those mannequins you saw in stores, except made of bamboo flooring. The 'thing' stiffly stretched out its hand. Mannequins are creepy.

"_Come home, prince of Gehenna._"

"Never!" I flipped the light switch on. "Oopsies, wrong light switch... other one. HERE!"

He flipped the light switch, and the beast appeared _directly_ in front of me. Rin squealed, falling on his butt. "Personal space!" He narrowed his eyes, looking closely. "No way," The beast stood proudly, "are you... _homework_?"

"_He says, what_?"

"Oh god no, you're that demon that made the first floor jell-o!" Rin scrambled up the stairs, stubbing his toe on the first step on the way.

"_He says, yes, and unless you want that done to you, come with him._"

"Hell no!" Rin slammed the stairway door on the demons face.

"_He says, open this door right this minute._"

"Nope!" Rin smugly crossed his arms. Then, through the edges of the door, water leaked into the other room. This guy reminded him of that one girl from Avatar who controlled water.

"You control water?" His jaw dropped, astonished.

"_He says, no I am the water. At the moment._"

"Really?"

"_He says, hell yes, really._" The water demon started to form from a puddle on the floor.

"Then that means," Rin grinned, pulling out Kurikara "I can do this!" The puddle lit into a blue fire. Gray foam began to spread across the floor like dry ice, filling in the cracks and sticking to everything. It smelled absolutely horrible, like miasma, and it stuck his feet to the ground. "What did you do?"

"_He says, something special to keep you from escaping._" The foam began to snake up his shoes. Rin, as you can remember, was still on fire.

"Are you stupid or something?" The foam kept melting the moment it touched Rin, but it was sticky.

"_He says, no, you are just lucky._" It was Rins blue fire that was lighting up the room, otherwise it would have been pitch black. It was like they were in Gehenna already. He tried to lift his feet, but his shoes slid off like they were nailed to the floor. "_He says, shit._" Rin walked across the hardening foam. "_He says, don't translate that._" Homework melted the foam again, and it raced after Rin. "_He says, stop that, you'll teach him naughty words._"

Light a thousand times brighter than Rins fire lit the room, and the door swung open. Running through was Rin, _homework _being closed off afterwards.

Rin stuck out his tongue at the door behind him. "Try sneaking through that!" Said Rin, to nobody. He was standing in the cram classroom. Mephisto gave him a key for when he would be late to class. Rin had never thought he'd use it.

"Thank god!" It worked! Rin left the classroom to go get his gym shoes, stretching his back before disappearing behind the wall.

"_He says, hallelujah._"

* * *

><p><em>12 A.M 17 hours<em>

* * *

><p>Rin snuck down the hallways, if he was caught he'd get a mark for trespassing without shoes. His feet were still sticky from that gooey monster, and what would you profit from having sticky feet?<p>

Nothing. You can't profit from sticky feet. _Unless you were Spiderman._

Okumura was standing in the doorway to the mens' locker room, sneaking along the wall low to the ground to avoid being spotted by anyone. If anyone was there, that is. "Is anyone there?" No response. So lucky. He walked in, glancing around, then loudly ran to his shoe locker.

"No!" No shoes were in his locker, only a note that said. "'I.O.U., Konekomaru'?" He slammed his head against his locker, "Ow!" he cried out, holding his throbbing nose.

"Wait, does that mean..." He looked into Konekomarus locker, "my shoes!" he snatched them and slipped them on. "Perfect fit!" Rin giggled to himself.

Glancing around, Rin took off his shoes again to sneak around. Only idiots sneak around _wearing_ shoes. He walked down the hall, looking for the exit. To this day, it was still a huge mansion to him, and the twists and turns he never quite got down. "Where am I?"

Rin made a right and then another left, and found himself at the same classroom. "I'm lost!" Rin bit the inside of his cheek, a bad habit he developed. He started running randomly around the school, trying to find his way back...

Back to what? Wasn't he trying to escape his dorm? _Yukio,_ he remembered. Rin flipped his phone out and began dialing his number.

bzzzzb. bzzzzb.

"Hello?"

"Not the time, Rin, I'm busy."

He clenched his teeth, "Where the hell are you?"

"..." The phone went silent.

"Yuki?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"And why _not_?"

"Why?" Yukio hissed, "because I'm busy trying to save everyone's ass!"

"Wha?" He was silent for a moment, then clenched his fists, "Why can't you give me a straight answer?"

"Just-" he drawled, "because."

"Hold on!" He said, just before Yukio hung up, "At least tell me-" Rin blushed, "how to get out of school."

"..."

"..."

"I thought Mephisto gave you a key for that?"

"A demon possessed the dorm. I can't use that door, it's waiting on the other side."

"Can't you just exorcist it?"

"It's in our dorm!" he murmured, "I don't want to burn anything."

"..." He hung up.

"Please!"

Rin sighed. "There goes my lifeline," he rubbed his chin, "but if I called Izumo-" Then his phone buzzed. He looked down and read the text. "Turn left, then right, then you're there.' Thanks Yukio~"

"But am I really that predictable?" his phone buzzed, "'Yes.'"

* * *

><p><em>1 P.M 16 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, after I had (Finally) reached the entrance, I remembered that this whole place was the school. I guess I wasn't that used to living on a school island. But, as they say, "at the end of the tunnel, you will remember you forgot something, and walk back to the other side to pick up the glasses on your head all along!" They say that, right?<em>

_RIGHT?_

"Woaaah, this place is taaaallll," Okumura was standing on the edge of the school, on the edge of the school railings, on the edge of the edge, "and I'm taaaaalllleeerr!"

He slipped, "-rrrrrrr." but held onto the edge with his fingers. It may have not looked like it, but holding onto something with your fingers is hard! Even mountain climbers only last seconds hanging onto the edge of a building on the edge of a school.

But Rin wasn't a mountain climber... he was more!

A child with a _katana_.

Rin stabbed his sword into the rock, hauling himself up and over the edge, panting. "I'm _not_ doing that again!" he lay, gasping on the ground, black spots dancing before eyes. Then he propped himself on his elbows and looked at his shoes. "Wh-rrrrrrrrr-oooooa!" He collapsed again after realizing the situation, successfully blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>2 P.M. 15 hours.<em>

* * *

><p>He felt someone kicking him in the ribs. "Who-" He opened his eyes, and a older kid looked down at him.<p>

"Get up." This guy had the look of death. Dead eyes, pale skin, plain clothing.

"Are you emo?" said Rin, still laying spread out.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to save your life!"

"You remind me of someone..."

"Just... get up." He kneaded his temples.

"Now you _really_ remind me of someone."

"Listen to me when I say something!"

"Now you really, _really_ remind-" The guy practically picked him up.

"You're going to die if you lay down here for long." _Now_ he heard him.

"Why?" Rin leaned against the edge of the edge of the edge of school.

"Do you not have a _tempaint_?"

"Why would I need one?"

"Just-"

"-I'm already half demon." The death guy stared for a few moments, before slowly backing away.

"Of _course_ I get stuck saving a demon." He face-palmed.

"_Half_- demon."

"Whatever." He gave Rin a death glare.

"So anyways," Rin raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean I'll _die _if I decide I feel the sudden urge to lay here?"

"I should just leave you here, you're demon anyways."

"_Half_- demon."

"Do you want me to leave _half_ of you here to die?"

"Couldn't you just tell half of me what to do?" He pointed to his head nervously.

"..."

***PUPPY EYES***

"..."

***WOBBLY PUPPY EYES***

"..." He started sweating, unable to avoid his gaze.

***DEMONIC WOBBLY PUPPY EYES***

"FINE!" Rin 1: Guy 0, "Just stop the puppy eyes!"

"Yayy!" Rin cheered, glad he didn't have to go further than that level, "So what should I do?"

"Well first..." he gazed into his soul, "I need your help."

"What kind of help?" He questioned, "Therapeutic help... Hygiene help... Dental help... Psychological help? So many things I can help you with." Rin looked at the strangers shirt, "Fashion help?"

"I- what? NO, I don't need _any_ of those things. First, I need your name."

"Are you sure-"

"Your _name_, that's all I ask."

"It's Okumura."

"Okumura?!" He looked surprized, grinning. Then he stopped, "Which one?"

"The cooler one, obviously."

"Yukio?"

"RIN! You jerk!"

"O- okay." He stepped back, raising one arm.

"Woah, did I _startle_ you?" Rin waved his arms apologetically, "Sorry, didn't know you were like that."

"No, it's not that." He had to be sure, "_The_ Okumura Rin?"

"In the flesh!" Rin beamed. The guy turned around and cheered to himself silently. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Wierdo..." He looked at the guy. "So what's yours?"

"Oh uh," He looked caught off-guard, "Joyle Vickie."

"Huh," Rin looked suspicious, "what a strange name."

"I'm foreign."

"Oh! Where are you from?"

"Uhh, Umm... Ukraine!"

"Ah, I thought I heard an accent!"

"Yeah..." _What a complete idiot. He doesn't even notice my name tag._

"What's Ukraine like?"

"Aren't you worried about dying?" This kid was seriously messed up in the head.

"Of _course_ I am." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "I just wanted to know more about Ukraine."

"We don't have time," he avoided the question, "follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Was I really that stupid? The amount of times my old man had told me to never listen to stranger... <em>_I really should have listened better._

Rin didn't have a clue where Joyle was taking him, the winding paths of the academy never ceased to confuse him. But he _knew_, that when they started going downwards, that this was not a good idea.

"Where are you taking me?" They were walking down an old stone, spiral staircase. This was quite odd, seeing that in such a luxurious school, something so vile and rank smelling could exist.

Joyle was walking one step in front of him, almost completely silent if it were not for the creaking oil lantern swinging back and forth.

"You'll see," Joyle began to laugh, "you'll see." It wasn't what he said that set him off, it was the laugh, that _cackle_. A ghastly yellow glow made the slimy stone, curving wall shine.

Rin pinched his nose, "Ugh, this place _reeks, _what _is_ that _smell_?" The smell burned his nostrils, It was like bleach and decay.

"You'd rather not know."

"Why not?" Whatever it was, Rin could handle it. He'd seen worse. "And what's the big difference from being down here or up there?" Joyle turned, eyes glassy.

"Be patient, we are almost at the bottom." And so he was, but the constant tapping of shoes, the creaky lantern, and the smell only made him wonder.

"Did you forget to put on deodorant today?" Joyle grinned a ghastly grin, sending a shiver up Rins spine.

"You could say that." _For some reason, _he thought,_ I don't trust this guy. For one, why did he flinch so hard when I said my name? What do Ukrainians sound like anyways?_

"Hey, why don't you tell me more about Ukraine," Rin looked at the darkness ahead , "I think we have enough time to talk."

"I'm sorry," he didn't _look_ sorry, "I had some bad memories in Ukraine, so I moved here."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but," he paused, "what do you mean?"

"We're here."

"Wait..." Rin stared at Joyle in disbelief. "are you-"

"Ah... I didn't expect you to figure it out so fast," Joyle made the biggest, evilest grin ever to exist, his sharpened canines fully exposed.

"-a VAMPIRE?" Joyle scowled.

"NO, you numbskull," Joyle hissed, his hands clenched, "I'm a _ghoul_."

"Oh." He was disappointed. Rin really wanted to be a half-demon vampire. But before he could say another ludicrous statement, 'Joyle' lunged out at Rin, who jumped to the side, "Whoa there boy, there's no need to be offended." Rin took Kurikara off his back, "We can still find that therapist you oh-so wanted."

Unsheathing Kurikara, the room lit up into a shade of blue. Various torture instruments were hung up on the wall, stale blood hanging off of them. A chair sat in the middle, and there was a cart on the side.

Metal wires stuck out at strange angles, and there was a Iron maiden in the corner. Cages with grotesque pungent slime sat along the walls. Rin gaped at the monstrosities, mortified. The ghoul took his chance, jumping on to Rin and pushing him to the ground.

"You damn fool," Vickie snarled, "did you really think I was going to help you?" Rin pushed Vickie off, jumping up.

"The hell is this place?" His flames grew.

"I'd never thought I'd see the royal blue flames," it laughed, "or better yet, kill one of Satans' sons. Not to mention on such a day."

"What the hell," Rin clenched his teeth, bracing himself, "is this place?"

"This?" it cackled, "this is your grave." He grabbed Rins katana, burning his hands in an attempt to crack it. Before anything close to a bending reaction happened, Rin sliced through the ghouls midsection, and it lay squirming in two on the ground, leaking dark blood.

"You just killed a man," he looked at Rin innocently, "and left half of him to die." It laughed manically, making Rin clench his sword tighter, holding it out in front of him. "You monster." then he stopped moving.

The realization hit Rin, "Y-you mean," he dropped Kurikara, cupping his face, "he was still alive?"

Rin looked around again, at the disturbing layout of the room and the body on the floor. "What have I done?" tears swelled up in his eyes, "I could have saved him!"

"No." Rin jumped, hearing the monotonous voice behind him.

"I- it was an accident!" He turned around, startled to see Amaimon staring back at him upside down.

"No." He jumped off the ceiling, where he was hanging from a gruesome looking torture device. "Come with me." He turned around, walking back to the stairway. Amaimon didn't even pick up the lantern, which was cracked, spilled on the ground.

_The hell did he mean, 'come with me'? The last time I did that, well, this happened. _Rin picked up his katana, sheathing it. The only light now was the faint glow of the dying lantern. Rin looked around.

"W-wait for me!" He cried out, running after Amaimon, but not before tripping on the first step. "Ow." The light went out, "Hold on!" Following the faint footsteps, he put one hand against the slimy wall.

He didn't even want to _know_ what it was he just touched. It soon got brighter in the staircase, and he could look ahead and see the top coming closer. "Why are you helping me?" Amaimon said nothing, simply pointing and spinning his hand in the air like, _hurry up_.

They walked down a different set of halls, and every time Rin had to give a second glance, because the decorations were just outrageous. The wallpaper was a rich light pink, with a pinstripe pattern. It reminded him of icing on a cake, successfully making him hungry. When was the last time he ate? _Last night? No, I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast._ He hurried his pace, finding he was lagging behind, _So why am I so hungry?_

Amaimon stopped and turned, giving a dead stare to Rin, which reminded him of Joyle. He just stared for a few minutes, looking deep into Rins eyes like they were having an unspoken staring contest.

"Hmmmm..." Hummed Amaimon, narrowing his eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Answer me, dammit!"

"..." Amaimon stuck his hands into his bullet shredded overcoat. He was pulling out something.

"..."

"Lollipop?" He took out a pink lollipop with a yellow ribbon, unwrapped it, and held it out in front of Rins face, leaning forward. _Should I take it? What if it's a trap? Fuck it, i'm starving, and I've had worse._ He shivered, remembering Mephistos' cooking.

"Sure?" Amaimon shoved it into Rins face. _Jerk_. At least it tasted good, like it was made of strawberry icing, with extra sugar coating. While Rin was contemplating on the flavor of the lolli, Amaimon was opening a door to a balcony.

The glass door was hand-crafted to the shape of the schools logo, shaded pink. The balcony itself was like one of those half circle opera balconies, except made of marble.

"Why are we here again?" The elder demon simply pointed at the sky. "Why does _everyone_ keep pointing at the- oh."

Did anyone remember the strange clouds overhead? Well up high there were 20 or so exorcists on the roof, chanting away the ring of coal tars. "Woah, that's even more coal tars than this morning!"

Amaimon looked over at Rin, saying or expressing nothing. He figured he was questioning Rin, "Well, there were about a million coal tars that swarmed my room this morning." he explained, not sure why he was telling him this.

"Hmmmm..." He mulled, shoving his hands in his pockets and eating a lollipop for himself. Amaimon glanced at Rin again from the side, then back at the sky. For some reason he raised his hand, "Go inside."

*poof*

Amaimon disappeared in a cloud of green. _Like hell I'm going inside. _Rin looked back up at the sky_, I can't just sit here... so how- _He remembered the exorcists on the roof, and for once, a good idea came to him.

It was a combination from a tactic from this morning and video games. _I'll just have to metaknight this shit!__ But how..._ He looked at the walls of the outside of the building, _do I get up there?_

* * *

><p><em>3 P.M. 14 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>It had taken me and entire hour in total, but I made it to the roof... by climbing. I was just glad Mephisto had evacuated the school and sent everyone to their dorms, or I would look crazy. Imagine me, hanging from the side of a building about 50 feet in the air. House arrest for sure.<em>

Rin grasped the edge of the roof, pulling himself up over the edge with one hand. He thought for sure that he'd slip again. Instead, he landed in a heap of sweat and demon on the cyan roof. "I am, *huff*, not *puff* doing that again." He stood on the huge roof of the tower. They had a name, for sure, it was some sort of mideval term that they used in architecture. There was cyan tiling and it only tilted further until it met at the top with one pointed spike. Six exorcists were standing near the center, holding hands around the center. It would have been comical, if it were not for their creepy chanting.

"Au no de sa ne ku dor' ve. Au du vaal von te vur..." Rin shivered. They simply glared at him as he walked closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Rin grinned, giving the exorcists a thumbs up. There were four other towers surrounding this one, though smaller. No doubt other exorcists were there.

Rin was thinking of imitating a move he saw in a video game, _Meta Knightmare_. A masked knight charges up his sword for a wave of energy to blast their foes, called solar wave or something like that. He didn't expect it to go just as planned, but it was the only thing he could think of.

He'd never practiced for this before, and he wasn't sure what would happen... but if he failed, six exorcists would get hurt. It was risky, but worth a try. Rin unsheathed Kurikara, and blue flames appeared like horns on his head. The chanting wavered but never ceased, and Rin continued.

He began raising his flames, but suppressing them like a charge. When the energy became unbearable he focused his energy into his sword, and It glowed brightly.

Rin remembered the last time he put too much energy into the sword, and stopped at that. The flames on his body re-appeared and he knelt down low, bracing himself for the power that would have to be controlled through the flow of his heart.

A pure head and a pure heart would be necessary, he didn't want to gamble on peoples lives. And he had to be precise, if he missed the cloud...

"Ghhhhuu..." He swung, releasing everything in a single, wide blast. A wave of pure heat and fire like a wide trail of gasoline flew through the sky, into the demon swarm. A chain reaction of fire spread throughout the colony like dominoes. Their numbers spread out like startled fish, and he'd done it. _I'm so awesome~_

**_*RING RING*_**

Rins phone started ringing, and he'd totally forgotten about the chain reaction that he'd get from the _exorcists_.

"Hello? Okumura Rin speaking."

"Well hellosies to you too~!" Mephistos voice came through the phone, and Rin cringed. "I just wanted to ask how the weather is up there."

"Uh... it's," he faltered, "nice?"

"Goood, goood." He could _hear_ Mepisto smiling, "And how do the _clouds_ look?"

"Uh, scattered?" He heard someone else in the background. "Yukio? Are you there?"

"Get down from there! I won't be able to fix you from that fall."

"Yuki, I just obliterated a swarm of coal tar!" He rolled his eyes, "And you thought I was joking..."

"Don't you understand the situation down here?"

"What do you mean, by 'situation'?"

"We're under attack at the barrier." An explosion was heard in the background.

"Yuki?" He heard static.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The moment I saw Rins crazy eyes, all I could think of was.<em>**

**_"..."_**

_**"He must be AWESOME at puppy eyes."**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Decided to end it here, I need a break.<strong>_

_**I lost 2k of writing from page reload.**** ._.**_

_**Like this?**_

_Tell me._

_JUST GIVING ME A FAV IS FINE..._

_I HAVE NO FRIENDS._

_No wait... I do._

_So forgetful..._

_NEVER-MIND__._

**. / / / .**

**I really forgot... all of their names too... D: They are going to hate me. I've known them for years.**

**\( ._. )?_/ (( |_| ***_**

**_"I am cute, that's all that matters."_**

**_-Rin, never._**

**_It's so hard being adorable. I am the literal incarnation of Sheimi. I have to be annoying to keep people away._**

**_But she stole my haircut, I cannot forgive her._**

**_At least our names our differ-_**

**_*looks up definition of names*_**

**_FUCK._**

**_OKAY, OUR PERSONALITIES AND HAIR COLOR (Mine being the prettier one) ARE DIFFERENT._**

**_Thank god, DONE._**

**_TELL ME YOUR FAV SCENE._**

**_I liked the Amaimon lollipop scene._**

**_I know, work on the describing, too much info._**


	3. Chapter 2- Tactics -Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Twinkies.**

**I totally fan-screamed when I got your guys'es reviews! This is worth the sleepless nights. A fav author of mine commented: ******VictoryScythefang. They're an amazing writer. Thank Scythe for the Amaimon lollipop scene. Chapters are going faster now because I know how to write correctly now. You guys missed my _first_ three tries.****

**Uploaded this early because I wanted to make it to exactly 10k, and for Scythe. For some reason, both you and I love when there's stuff like this. **_I'm still writing as you read this._

_Sorry if anything is OOC, I haven't watched Ao No Exorcist in two months or so. What I've written is by memory. I tried to tone it down a little for the kids reading._

_Enjoy._

_C-E-B._

* * *

><p><em>4 P.M 13 hours<em>

* * *

><p>"Yukio?" <em>Shit.<em>

Rin jumped over the edge, instantly regretting it when he landed on the balcony.

"Agh!" He rocked back and forth, gripping his broken thigh, "Bad idea, BAD IDEA!" he groaned, swearing enough curse words to make Fujimoto cry. "Nnngghhhh!" Moments passed before Rin jumped back on his feet, running back into the tower. He heard the glass doors slam behind him.

You are so lucky Rin, so _so_ lucky.

He ran through the halls, the pollished floors squeaking under his sneakers. The only problem was, he had no idea where he was. So, like any other simpleminded person, he ran straight.

_I had been running straight for about ten minutes straight, and even so I somehow still ended back where I started. Though, I did find someone._

"Just go forward, Rin, you'll find the exit sometime..." He panted as he ran. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a hamster appeared. "-Just go- ERMAGOH, MOVE OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" Rin jumped over the hamster, successfully landing on his face. "AUGH..." He held his broken nose, cringing in pain, curled up on the floor.

"Stupid... Hamster..." He turned, pissed off. "The _hell's_ wrong with you?"

It ran off.

"You are _not_ getting away this time!" He chased after it.

_You might've thought I was just a freak, chasing after an 'innocent' *cough*evil*cough* hamster. Well, if you didn't know already, this hamster has a geniuses IQ, highly intelligent, and evil._

"Hold on!" Rin cried, following the evil green hamster. "Is this the way out?" It stared.

"Yes."

"I knew it! Cut it with the facade, Amaimon!" Rin snarled, "I know it's you."

"What gave it away?" The hamster spoke. The doors closed by themselves, and the room felt like it was falling, slowly.

"What's going on?" It took a moment for Rin to realized that the room they were in was an elevator. "This place had an elevator?" Rin face-palmed, all along he could have used this to get to the roof. Still, it was wierd for an entire room to be an elevator. There were luxurious European couches, and the walls were made of the same pinstriped pattern.

Even with this extravagant room, it pained Rin to be waiting in an elevator to slowly move down who _knows_ how many floors when his brother could be dying.

_Yukio..._

The wait was incredible, every second passed like an hour, and it only made it worse when the elevator would stop at each floor. "Is there any way you can make this go faster?" The hamster walked across the room, Rin staring as it passed, and pressed a button under an mahogany table.

And without warning, the world seemed to fall. The elevator went crashing to ground, and gravity felt like it was reversing. Rin clenched his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Nothing came.

Instead, when he opened them, he stared right into the hamsters eyes. Rin was hunched over on one of the couches, covering his head. It took a moment to realize how ridiculous he looked. "Oh, uh..." he stuttered, "I- I was just doing yoga." _Yoga, really?_ It walked through the doors, and on the other side was the entrance to the academy. When he walked out, he saw the wall closing behind him. "Oh, _that's_ why I didn't know."

They walked to the gates of the academy, but before they passed through the doors...

"Lolli- lolli- lolli- POP!"

The hamster exploded. Into green smoke, of course. If this wasn't such a grim situation, Rin would be laughing. Amaimon was back to his 'human' appearance, wearing a pink helmet specifically designed for his hair. There was a white bulletproof vest covered in pockets for candy, and his gloves were now pink, and studded. He looked at Rin, deadpanned, "Extra protection."

"For _what_?"

He pushed Rin through the gates.

Outside, it was a war. Demons and ghouls of all types and sizes were soaring through the air, crawling on the ground, dead, _un-dead_, and angry. You could hear the constant yelling, screaming, and throes of comrade and enemy alike. It all slurred into one big mess.

He understood why Amaimon wanted to help him. _He wants me to kill myself._

He turned to look at him, disturbed. Amaimon frowned, "Go help aniue."

"Sure?" How bad was it out there?

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Rin ran off, into the war that was screaming disaster. Even with his brother, possibly injured on the battle field, as much as he want to just run in there and save him, for some reason he felt as if going in was a _bad_ idea.

* * *

><p>Rin took out Kurikara, almost instinctively. But for some reason, something told him <em>not yet.<em> Yes, even with the million or so demons attacking, he didn't feel like drawing Kurikara. At least it'd still _let_ him, last time something like this happened, it wouldn't even let him unsheathe it. Was it gut instinct or...

He pushed his thoughts back to Yukio, who had to be around here somewhere. Rin observed the area, looking for a possible sign of Yukio. Gunshots, coming from all directions. _Damn_, he thought. There were 40 or so demons behind him, 210 in front of him, and 490 on his sides in total. _Why were they here?_

A gremlin and two imps were running at him, their mouths open, screaming their hearts content. Rin gripped his sheathed sword like a bat, swinging at their heads. It turns out it takes only two swings to knock out three. Who knew?

Originally, he didn't come here to fight, but if he had to, he'd go all out. _If that's what it takes to find Yukio, it's worth it._

Rin fought his way through the crowd, and you could hear the crack of the 'bats' force from a yard away. Considering how loud it was, Rin almost felt bad for them. Almost.

For some reason, the crowd only got denser, and more began to focus on him. _Mephisto, _He deduced. _Why would they want him? Is he the reason..._

He could hear someone yelling, and it sounded familiar. "_Yukio!_" He howled. There was no limits to Rins voice, with his healing powers and all. It was faint but-

"_Rin?_" He drew his katana in a blazing fire, and just about _every single demon_ turned to look at him. "_Don't!_" But it was too late, every single demon was after him.

*Stomp*

*Stomp*

*STOMP*

The ground trembled.

_Are those footsteps?_

Pushing through the crowd, a monster of a man was pushing through, eager to greet the young prince.

"Shiratori." Rin narrowed his eyes, and grinded his teeth. "Why the hell are you here?" He said rottenly.

"**It's Astaroth now.**" The horned beast roared, charging Rin. He was in the same form as he was in the church. Beyond human, he looked like the stereotypical daemon. He had bulging muscles, red skin, and he was wearing jeans and a vest, which failed to successfully cover his chest. Grey ram horns had protruded from the sides of his head, the tips blood red. These horns curled out in front of Astaroth like tusks.

Rin was knocked airborne, and Astaroth jumped up to slam him into the ground. A crater formed where Rin had landed. Astaroth landed three yards away, and was now sprinting to attack. Rin spat blood, wiping his mouth on his uniform. In a second Rin was up, and ran at Astartoth also. The two sons of satan charged at eachother, head on.

He held his katana level to the beasts heart, and he charged into Astaroth. The blade hit home, directly above his heart. Astaroth laughed, "**Don't tell me you just pitied someone trying to kill, or was that the slip of the hand?**" While Rins blade was lodged into his chest, he grabbed hold of the boy. "**You haven't grown a bit**," Rin twisted the sword, and he grunted, "-**since my buddies dogpiled you on the floor and you screamed for that stupid human**."

Astaroth squeezed the boy in his grip, and Rin only dug Kurikara deeper, "**What was his name again? Fugimoto?**" Astaroth threw the boy to the ground, the sword going with.

"Don't you _even_..." Rin hissed, his demonic features strengthening, and his fire growing. "-_start with me_!" Rin slashed at Astaroths face, cutting deep into his skull. Asaroth frowned.

"**I'm ****disappointed**." Astaroth spat blood into Rins face. "**Why don't you show me what you can really do**?" Rin pulled his sword out of his skull.

"I'm not doing this for you," he growled, "It's for Reiji."

"**Why do you care about that loser**?" He swiped a lazy, but powerful swing at Rin.

"Why does that matter?" Rin jumped up on Astaroths arm, jabbing down through the arm.

"Enough of this childsplay!" Rin thought it was Astaroth at first, but-

"**Don't get involved, King of Time**."

"Involved?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "I got involved ever since you came to this school, boy." Rin looked up to where the voice was. Mephisto was sitting in his floating chair, watching us from above. "Little brother, please show Astaroth how I feel." _What?_

"What do you mean, by 'little brother'?", was what Rin was _going_ to say, but Mephisto flew away before he could finish.

"**You mean you don't know**?" Astaroth started laughing again.

"'the hell's so funny?" Rin was launched off Astaroths arm.

"**I'll tell you**," Astaroth dove at Rin, "**in Gehenna**!" Rin jumped over his arm, stabbing into it as he flew over him, creating a long, deep cut. "**I'm starting to get bored. Hurry up and die**." He grazed Rins' leg on a horn.

"Don't you need me alive to go to Gehenna?"

"**It works both ways**." _Shit._ He landed crouched on one leg, and brought the damaged one to his side, waiting for the healing to happen. Astaroth picked up chucks of Earth, chucking them at Rin like the pews from before. He didn't want to kill anyone else today that was possessed.

The first time, Joyle was so pale that he thought he was already dead, and now that he _knew_ Shiratori wasn't dead, Shiratoris life was in his hands. It'd be different, not like Joyles horrible ending. Just thinking about that reminded Rin of the torture room, Vickies body...

Rin ran at Astaroth, but instead, turning and slicing at his Achilles heels. Astaroth howled as he collapsed onto his knees. "**Don't tell me**," his eyes twitched unnaturally, "**you're trying to be tactical**."

He jumped onto the daemons back, slicing in between his shoulders. Astaroths arms went limp. "**Do you think that making me leave this body is going to change anything**?" He stood back up, rolling his shoulders. "**Look around**." He gestured to the fighting around them. "**There's so many people to pick from. So many rotten humans. Humans _you care_ about.**" _Yukio..._

"If you do anything to _any one_ of them, I'll do more than _banish_ you."

"**Oh really? I'd like to see you try killing them all.**"

"_You son of a bitch_!" Rin lost it, stabbing his sword into Astaroths skull, all the way this time, lighting Astaroth on fire.

"**You'll have to do more than that**!" So really what _did_ it take for Astaroth to die?

What Rin did next surprised him, and Mephisto alike. "M- _Mischief is in their hearts_," He clasped his hands together in prayer, "_Give them in according to their deeds, and according to the wickedness in their endeavors_," He'd never forget that day, and he'd prepared for this. How was he going to be a Padalin if he couldn't do something so easy as exorcist this guy, " _give them after the work of their hands_-"

"**You little shitball**!" he punched Rin in the stomache, and he toppled over, "**Stop chanting you cultist bitch**!"

"_render them to the desert!_" He practically screamed it. Astaroth clutched his head, moaning in agony as steam began to rise. "_Smite them, and not let them-_" Astaroth grabbed Rins arm, crushing it. "Auughhh- _rise again! Blessed be the Lord!" _Rin pulled away, sword in his left hand.

Despite the broken arm, Rin slashed in waves of fury. "_The Lord is my strength_-" Astaroth lunged at Rins head, who ducked it. He could hear the _swoosh_ as it passed overhead. "-_and my shield_." Astaroth punched Rins face, and he flew backwards. He could feel a tooth or two knocked out, and he was spitting out blood.

_This is the last line_, he thought. Rin scooted up to stand. Astaroth leapt in for the finnishing blow. "_Thou shall perish_!" Rin screamed. A claw was lodged into his ribs before he finished. _Fuck, that hurts!_

_It was worth it, because then the evil inside Shiratori flowed out from his mouth, his presence leaving him. Not for good, but for now._

Rin struggled to get up, and saw the boy next to him was back to 'normal', though steam still flowed from his body. In science class, he'd learned about wolves and how they ganged up to hunt down something stronger than them.

The smaller demons around them started to scream in glee. With the other guy gone, and in my state they actually stood a chance. _Crap._

They started to close in, and he braced myself for another fight. _They wouldn't be nearly as hard, but still..._ Rin looked down at Shiratori, _I still have to protect this jerk._

Unanticipatedly, shots rang out. _Exorcists?_

Rin picked up Reiji, slinging him on his back. _First I get this guy out of here. Second_, he turned towards the gunshots, _I find Yukio._

Rins shoulder still ached, pain stabbing his arm to the point of numbness as his 'magic' worked. Reiji was also slung over his shoulder. No matter how bad a person is, Rin would still care, even if was just for their existence. He didn't want him to wake up in the middle of a battle like this, anybody would go crazy. Astaroths probably waiting, too. He picked his sword off the ground where he dropped it, walking through the tempest of demons.

By the time the gates became visible, Rin was running on fumes to keep the demons of their back. His fire scared them, but that didn't stop them from daring. If it got so bad as for them to scratch Rin, he'd burn brighter. He got into a sprint towards the door, where Amaimon was waiting. Rin didn't bother to explain anything to him, simply shoving Shiratori onto Amaimon, who in return glared at him.

"I'll give you my Twinkies if you take this guy and dump him in the school." He thought he saw Amaimons eyes twinkle, but he didn't have time to go back and look.

He had to find Yukio.

* * *

><p><em>5 P.M 12 hours<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm uploading it at here because I LOVE YOU GUYS!<em>**

**_Not even close to being done. :(_**

**_But I've been typing for 12-31 hours, give me a break._**

**_I'VE GOTTA WAKE UP AT 6~~_**

**_SORRY THIS CHAPPY IS SO BAD! I SUCK SO HORRIBLY AT FIGHT SCENES AND I'VE BEEN TYPING FOR TWO DAYS OR SUMMIN._**

**_1K PER HOUR AT BEST._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE BETTER AND MORE AND FASTER._**

**_Is that a song?_**

**_Questions? I'll answer the moment it pops up in my e-mail. I pay that much attention, yes._**


	4. Chapter 2- Tactics- Part 2

_**I literally had to roll dice to figure out this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist**_

_**Hey guys, it's me! 200 visits WOOO!**_

_**Hey guys, Check this song out : "**I found a Whistle"_ **By : MGMT **

**Super weird, but does it remind you of anyone. *wink wink, Mephisto* But you have to listen to the lyrics, HARD. I might use this as something to listen to when I write in my next fanfic. - You're going to love it. So many plot twists! Gunna be amazin. It was originally going to be my first fanfiction, but got taken down because the disclaimer took up a chappy, but it looked so offical~**

**Bummer. Going to have to write this one first. Which I am going TO LOVE! So funny in later later, MUCH later chappies maybe.**

**These chapters are so painful to write.**

_**Thanks for all the support, and I'm trying to keep up with my time and homework...**_

**_Oopsies!_**

_**I have algebra XD.**_

_**So forgetful.**_

* * *

><p><em>5 P.M 12 hours<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yukio...<em>

He'd heard him earlier, yelling at him to hide his flames. In front of him, the mob of demons were still raging, and Rin couldn't move his arm.

There was a thin line of healing skin on his leg, and his stomach was stitching itself together again. His ribs on the left side were still oozing blood, and it hurt to breathe.

Rin ran into the raging crowd of demons that all would like a piece of him. He held his flaming katana in front of him with his working arm, tearing through the crowds, but they began to push up against him. How did Yukio last this long?

Rin opened his ears, taking in every yell and scream in the cacophony, hoping to find at least one of them to be familiar. Almost human yelling was coming from his left, where most of the gunshots were coming from. He turned a 180, slashing wide with Kurikara. "_Yukio!_"

The field of demons were similar in a fashion to a flock of geese, one that flew whenever you'd come near. It was hard to see because of this. The utmost dangerous ones, in Rins opinion, were the ghouls. They possessed the living and the dead, and were ultimately harder to kill. It was like a mix of everything were in these crowds, but their raging insanity was all the same.

That's why Rin could tell the difference between the exorcists and the demons. Where they were fighting was the stone courtyard, where the walls enclosed the fight from wandering eyes. He didn't want to think of it, but there were many screams that sounded almost too human.

It was when Rin was getting tired swinging with one arm did he bumped into a _tank sized hobgoblin_. For a moment he was going to outright slash it to bits, but something on its head stopped him.

"Rin?" Shura looked down, lowering her sword.

"Shura, what are you doing here?" She looked pissed.

"I'm a goddamned exorcists, you twit. _Think_ for a moment." She jumped down onto an bug eyed frog demon, successfully 'exorcising' as it crawled slowly to Rin. "What are _you_ doing here?" She stabbed the end of her sword into the poor demon under her, having exorcised it.

"I came here to help!" he stopped for a second to protect himself from an incoming mutated goat, "And to find Yukio."

"You won't find him here," She said, casually decapitating a possessed zombie, "he went to go and help in the front. But I can't help but wonder why these guys are here, there has to be a reason for all of this. At least just about all of them are low level demons, but their numbers..." Turning back to Rin, she raised an eyebow, "Any clue, Mr. half-demon?"

"No-" She ran off into the crowd, impossibly killing demons in an instant, making Rin think why she even _needed_ behemoth. Wait... why did she leave him then? He turned towards the demon, who nudged what it could of its nose under Rins hand. _Ah, I get it, she wants me to help Yukio._

"Hope you don't mind if I take a ride?" Rin jumped on top of the tank sized Behemoth, who started running forwards. "How do I control this..." He tugged on a piece of the collar, and it turned. _Okay._

Rin tugged on both sides of the collar, and it began to run unbelievable fast. "Woah boy!" Rin yelled over the noise, and Behemoth came to an immediate stop. Rin almost flew off. This was going to take a while longer than expected...

* * *

><p><em>Finally, after I'd been able to control Behemoth and began to head towards the front, passing through began to be easy, and he didn't have to exorcise whatever was in front of him anymore. Behemoth did it.<em>

Behemoth was munching through the battle, and I was given a chance to get a hold of the situation.

Him, practically being taller that anything else, gave Rin a clear view of the battle. There were a group of exorcists at the gates, which were probably stuck there since the waves began to flow. Two more were in the center of the mass gathering. His brother must be in one of them, and he'd have to get to all three of them somehow. Thankfully, there was Behemoth, otherwise it'd be dark by the time he'd reach Yukio.

_Dark_, Rin thought. It'd be hell itself by then. You see, demons get stronger at night, and even a low level demon can hurt someone with that kind of power.

Is that why there were so many here?

It was brilliant, terrifyingly brilliant. You couldn't hold off forever, and weekends didn't last forever. Tomorrow would be Monday, and all the students that would come here wouldn't see anything, at least until they got hit by one of these things. That was very likely.

They probably hadn't come here to give a school tempaint, did they? Was this all just a scheme to reveal Gehenna to Assaih, or was this more... something else?

* * *

><p><em>5 P.M 12 hours.<em>

* * *

><p>The first group of exorcists were <em>finally<em> coming up ahead. _Geeze, how big is this place?_

Rin tugged on the 'reins' and Behemoth charged in to the group. "_Whoa there boy_, thanks for the ride." He jumped down into the struggling team. He'd seen them before, _somewhere_. Seven grown exorcists were back to back, exorcising anything that came near. One almost shot him.

"Hey kid, watch where..." He put the flames and the tail together, obviously not bright. Rin jumped back to avoid the bullets.

"What are you _doing_? I'm here to help!"

"Yeah right!" He continued to fire at other demons, and stopped to reload. "Did'cha think you could trick me? I seen your demon pet." How did this guy get _in_?

"That's not even mine, it's Amaimons!" The exorcist stared.

"Who's Amaimon? Another demon friend of yours?"

"Yes-" He aimed his gun at Rin, "No- NO! I'm just borrowing it!" Another guy from the group turned to the dunce.

"I've heard of you-"

"Finally!"

"-, you're Satans son!" All eyes were trained on Rin, who promptly face-palmed.

"The Vatican already put me on hold, I'm safe!" They started shooting at _him_ now too. "Fine! Be that way, I was just going to ask where Yukio is."

"Yukio?" The 'heard-of-you' guy looked at Rin again. "What do you have to do with him?"

"He's my _brother_!" Rin jumped up on Behemoth,"We're wasting daylight, let's-"

"Wait!" Rin looked at 'heard-of-you', "He's in the very front, near the parking ticketing booth."

"Thanks!" Rin grinned, pulling on the reins, racing off to find his brother.

'Dunce turned to 'heard-of-you', "I didn't know Okumura changed groups."

'heard-of-you' turned to the dunce, "He didn't."

* * *

><p>Rin headed off where the 'front' group would be, but the demons were even worse the more they went on. He couldn't see anymore, and had to rely purely on his sense of direction.<p>

_Which I might add, I have a horrible sense of direction sometimes._

He helped out Behemoth now, slashing at the dogs that were attached to his sides, and burning away the incoming attackers.

"How are there so many?" Behemoth whimpered. He looked injured, scratches were covering its bottom half, and Rin could feel it going slower. This sinking feeling, it was almost like Behemoth was... deflating?

Sure enough, Behemoth began to shrink, and Rin rolled off before he crushed his only ride. "Behemoth!" It collapsed, and a ghoul began to bit at its limbs. But before he could do so, Rin snatched him up and began to run. It was like every demon in _Japan_ was after him. A frog-like creature jumped on Rin, who punched it off, and it launched into the bloodthirsty crowd. There were too many to count anymore, and more and more were latching on Rin.

Soon he was covered, and Behemoth, who was carefully wrapped under Rins broken arm started to howl. He was bit in the leg, the arm, scratched on his face. They were trying to dogpile Rin. A pile of demons were crawling on top of him, and he burst into flame.

"Fight someone else, for once!" Rin jumped up _on _another demon, and he tried to divert their attention by lighting it on fire. They were only fooled for a second, some letting out victory screams, tricked.

_Do I really need to describe this all? So what, I ran through a bunch a demons. You can take that part if you want for all I care. Anyhow, I arrived at a group, but I'm not sure which one._

After the tiring, exhausting and repetitive struggle through the horde, he'd made it to the sound of gunshots.

**_"Yukio!"_**

Four exorcists in black trench coats turned to him. "Get out of here, kid! Satans son was never assigned here!" This time, they didn't just had guns. There was a knight, a doctor, and two others with their own unique weapon. These guys weren't from around here, they were sent from the Vatican. _But more importantly, where was Yukio?_

Rin wasn't going to be able to find anything now.

He'd made it to the break in the barrier, and Rin was filled with hope and despair as Yukio was not here, but there were no more demons breaking in. The parking pass booth was empty, windows broken. _What now_, Rin thought. He jumped up onto the side railing, where he stood on top of the 'ticket' booth to get a better look.

Their numbers were thinning out in the back, whereas it seemed that they were gathering to where Rin was, as always. He sat down Behemoth and took out his phone.

bzzzzt bzzzzt

"Good show, Rin." He could hear Mephisto clapping over the phone, "I wouldn't have expected you to start _chanting_, of all things. How did you know which one was which? Perhaps I have underestimated you~"

"Mephisto, I know you're up there."

"Up where?" Rin looked up, and Mephisto was floating overhead, literally."It's rude to talk over the phone to someone right next to you." Rin was battered, and he had no time for dawdling. Mephisto, however, looked like was having the time of his life. He rested his head on his hand, leaning on the arm of the floating chair.

"I don't have time for this, where's Yukio, and why are these demons here?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Mephisto scooted onto one side in his seat, then he tapped the left arm of the chair, "Come with me."

"What? I'm not Amaimon!"

He grinned, "I'm well aware of that." Behemoth jumped onto Mephistos lap, and a large comical gloved hand came out of the chair, grabbing Rin by the waist and setting him on the arm of the chair. "That's why we have safety precautions."

"Let me go!" Rin yelled, then he looked at them rising from the ground. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 3- The Unexpected- Part 1

_**Dislaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Maruchan**_

_**KYAAA!**_

_**So many reviews, so little time!**_

_**I will keep my written promise, and update 2k a day. Isn't that awesome?**_

_**I'm so glad I'm DONE with Tactics! I hated writing the 'going through the crowd' scene every second. It took me three hours to write a paragraph because it was SO BORING!**_

_**Now I get to have fun with the fun stuff! Drama!**_

_**Please tell me if anyone is OOC, I don't remember the anime and I'm just guessing. Though it's part of the plot of why Rin's angry.**_

_**Shima will not be here, it's canon. Sorry! A cost comes to random stories.**_

**_Everything's_**_** connected.**_

_**If you don't understand what a rice terrace is, look it up. They're beautiful.**_

_**It's offical, the Sons of Satan love to give and cook people food.**_

_**Sorry, I'll start!**_

* * *

><p><em>6 P.M 11 hours<em>

* * *

><p>Rin could've <em>sworn<em> he was in True Cross Academy five minutes ago.

The noise was gone, the fighting was gone, _the school was gone_. Instead, they were floating over a rice terrace, which of the likes Rin had never seen before. From above it looked like a map for degrees in altitude. Layers of rice were each at a different level of the rolling hills, which looked like they had paths cut into them. Some rice terraces are so big it seems as if the land was formed that way.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"But I thought-" He was at a loss for words. How did they get here so fast? They were slowly declining towards the earth, leaving Rin enough time to get his head straight. The battle wasn't gone, he was just somewhere else.

"Don't worry, the exorcists will take care of them." Rin glared at Mephisto.

"That's my _brother_ your talking about."

"Your brother is fine, we've already arranged this to happen-"

"_Arranged_?"

"If you would just listen, you would understand." He propped Behemoth beside Rin on the armrest. "And you wouldn't want to disappoint your little friends here, would you?"

"Are you telling me my _friends_ were in on this, and nobody told me?"

"Yes, now sit down and enjoy the ride." The giant mechanical hand pushed him down onto the armrest again. Yellows and reds were leaking into the sky, and the clouds were a perfect pink. Somehow, it gave Rin the idea of why Mephisto chose this place. But still, why would they need to come here?

A small town was coming up ahead as they flew over the fields of rice. It looked so old-fashioned compared to the ostentatious True Cross Academy, but it wasn't out of date. The houses were made of panels, very traditional, like a dojo, and there were those tall red wooden gates like they have at sanctuaries at one of them. Actually, one of the houses was just a big shrine, and a small pond was surrounding it. Out of bloom Sakuya trees were everywhere, and the 'village' sized town looked almost humble with its dark red-tiled roofs.

"Do you like it?" He gestured towards the town, smirking, "The town, isn't it nice?"

"Yeah." He intended to get questions the moment they touched ground, which was soon.

Down on the ground it took to a whole different perspective. There were good luck charms everywhere, and stands that sold prayer symbols. It was like there was a festival going on tonight, and lanterns were being hung from house to house. Barrier charms were put over doors and windows, and the people didn't seem to even notice what they really did.

"You set this town up?"

"Oh..." He stroked his goatee, "I wouldn't say _set up_. I merely provided the 'festival'. Isn't it wonderful~"

"Now would you _please_ tell me why we're here?"

"Oranges!"

"What?" The door to the shrine burst open, and out came- "What are you guys doing here?" Sheimi, Bon, Izumo, and Konekomaru were ushering at Rin to come inside.

"Shh..." Izumo a finger to her lips, "The townsfolk don't know we're in here!"

* * *

><p>The panel slid shut behind them as they entered. Inside dozens upon dozens of paper slips were pasted on the panels, ceilings, and floors. Rin started to sweat, "How am I going to get in?"<p>

"The paper was only placed on the walls, you're fine as long as you don't touch them." Konekomaru explained.

"Do any of you know what's going on?"

"A festival!" Shemi clapped her hands together. She was sitting on her knees in her festival komono, and Mephisto, as a _dog_ thankfully, was on her lap.

"I don't think he meant that." Bon corrected her.

"Oh..." She looked down and rubbed behind the dogs ear. _Awkward..._

"Rin, why don't you take a seat?" Mephisto, _as a dog_, suggested. The floor was an dark, polished wood and seat cushions and sleeping bags were spread out orderly across the floor, the middle part being taken up by a long dark, low table. He sat on Sheimis' left, staring at the talking dog in her lap. "Every demon out there is trying to kill you right now.

Rin stared blankly, "And?"

"What else did you wan't to hear?"

"I don't know, something new?"

"Well, they _do_ seem to be a tad more aggressive..."

"That's it?"

"All that I can say sadly, yes." Rin mulled over this and the past events of that day.

"No _way_, you're lying."

"I'm telling the truth," The dog stared plainly, "perhaps it is just too simple to understand."

"He's not lying.", said Bon.

"Then what about that horde, that is _not_ normal."

"The horde?" The dog smiled, "that was just an attack from some low level demons, Astaroth was attending school all along, remember?" The dog continued to stare at Rin. "Hmm... how about we dine?"

"Dine?" There wasn't much of anything in this room.

"Of course~ you must be hungry, after all." The dog stared at the table. "Eins, Zwei, Drei." With a pink poof, Mephisto was sitting on the cushion on the left side of Rin, 'human' again, and there were steaming bowls of Maruchan noodle bowls, _chicken flavor_, in front of everyone. "Itadakimasu~" He prayed, then opened the lid and stuck his chopsticks in, blowing on them before slurping a mouthful. In his 'special' kimono, I might add.

The others gawked at his 'magic'. Most of them hadn't been around Mephisto enough to know or get used to this. They knew he'd turn into a dog, but noodle bowls? Some of them poked at their food, still questioning it. Rin paused, "Itadakimasu." then tore off the lid, devouring the noodles with his chopsticks. The mushrooms were slightly gummy, and the carrot squares were tasteless. But Rin didn't care, he was freaking _hungry_.

Rin was the first to finish his noodles, or at least he thought, until he turned to Mephisto. He dabbed his mouth with a white napkin, "I'm always first."

He set down his napkin, clapping his hands and all of the remnants there was of dinner disappeared. "How about we discuss tonights 'events'? This evening when the moon is at its fullest, the demons of Japan will be at their most rapacious behavior. Mainly, towards Rin here. I have Amaimon defending True Cross at the moment, and I will need your full participation-" He glanced at Rin, "to hide Rins presence. Do you understand? Good. So no fire tonight, okay?"

He held his hands folded close to his chest, clapping twice, "Now let's say we have fun at this festival? 'Blend in with the natives."

* * *

><p><em>7 P.M. 10 hours<em>

* * *

><p>"What does 'blending in with the natives' have to do with these stupid kimonos?" Rin whined. He was wearing a dark blue kimono, with a black belt. Kurikara was suspended to his side, and it blended quite nicely with the color combo. He looked over to Sheimi, who was wearing her own kimono still.<p>

"You don't like kimonos?"

"No- NO! Nothing like that... uh, this is just itchy."

"Oh, do you need to borrow one of my-" Izumo hauled Shiemi off to a corner to have an private discussion about bras and boys. Rin really had no clue.

"Where should we go first?" Konekomaru held out his fingers, counting off the activites.

"How about the fishing game?" Bon remembered his first festival, the fishing game was the first game he'd played.

"Sure." Rin said.

"Splendid~, why don't we pair off into two groups?" Mephisto grinned. "Suguro, Kimiki, and Miwa will be in one group, Rin and Sheimi will be with me."

"But wouldn't it be better if we stuck together?" Izumo was right, if the demons did come, it'd be better to be together than spread out.

"No no, that would be _much_ too conspicuous." Mephisto walked out of the back of the shrine, and Sheimi followed him.

"Hey!" Rin ran after Sheimi.

* * *

><p><em>The first stop was at the anime cart, then the otaku souvenir cart. He was talking about being 'inconspicuous' when he was buying all of the exlusive manga stuff. Gosh, didn't this guy have anything better to do?<em>

"Oooh!" Mephisto picked up a girly mask, "Is this the official mask from Ooochi Ooochi Rythem?" He gawked, at the seller, who was beaming proudly.

"Yeahp! It's in brand spankin' condition too, it's worth the money!" Mephisto giggled and took out his wallet, pulling out a crisp 10,000 yen bill.

"Sold!"

Rin rolled his eyes, this guy couldn't be inconspicuous if someone threw a bag over his head and dumped him in a cabinet. Rin felt something tugging on the back of his kimono. It was Sheimi, "Hey Rin, do you remember our promise?"

"That, oh yeah!" He pulled out some yen, "Will this be enough?" She frowned.

"No Rin, why don't you come with me?"

"But aren't you afraid of the market?"

"That was back near True Cross, this place isn't that busy," she blushed, "and the people are nicer." She looked down the street. There were rows and rows of stands all trying to make business with their lit up shops. There were food trucks with their stands open, selling along the sides of the road, and the bright orange lanterns strung overhead only got brighter as the sun began to set in beautiful, vivid colors.

He then remembered _why_ they were getting the roses, they were for Yukio back at True Cross. "Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was eating the same noodles Rin was when I wrote this, freshly microwaved. Why else would I write about it so detailed?<strong>_

_**Gochisou-sama deshita**_

_**Delicious.**_

_**Lol my fav part was the Mephisto noodles part,**_

_**The Lord of Time is never late to finish, and he always has Space.**_

_**Next part will be more amazing than all else put together. Be prepared.**_

_**I'll try to make it as long as I can, (5k) but it might not be uploaded until Thursday instead of Wednesday; tomorrow because I'm visiting my dads. I don't have a choice sorry, so I'm going to start working tonight on it. Boohoo, less sleep. My favorite chapter is up next.**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 3- The Unexpected- Part 2

"Sure"

"Really? Thanks!" She kindly smiled.

"No problem!" He glanced at Mephisto, who was ogling some stupid mask. "But what're we going to do about him?"

"Well..." She looked at the ground, swinging her leg back and fourth nervously, "I supposed we'll be back before he notices..." Then she looked up, grabbing Rins arm, "Let's go!"

Sheimi grabbed Rins arm and they tip-toed away from the unsuspecting otaku, and the searched the streets. Where was the supermarket? There were many shops open still, seeing as the marketing for tonight was so busy. How many here were tourists, and how did they farm those fields so fast? The dirt road ground beneath his sandals ground as Sheimi pulled him to another cart. "Look!" She pointed, "They're selling squid." He remembered the one time he and the other exorcists had met the kraken.

"Do you want a sample?" A kind young man was standing behind the stand, and he began grilling a squid.

"I'd love one. Could my friend have a sample too?" Rin was staring past her, into the deep black of an alley between two houses. Something didn't sit right, nothing sat right. A matter of hours had felt like days, and he was getting tired of all the surprises. He was beginning to wonder how Yukio was doing, now that the sun was setting in the distance, when Rin smelled the strong smell of cooked squid under his nose. Sheimi held a piece out to him, offering a taste. "They're delicious! Try some Rin."

The stand owner blushed in modesty, "Oh, well they aren't _that_ good," he opened his eyes and waved frantically at Rin, "not that you shouldn't at least try a piece."

Rin grabbed the end of the stick from Sheimi, tearing off a piece from the top with his teeth. They _were_ pretty tasty. "How about two for the go?"

Though they had intended to spend the sunset searching for those roses for Yukio, Sheimi and Rin had gotten sidetracked to multiple stands, sampling a variety of foods, some of which they had never had before. They shared a small bowl of _fried_ ice cream, and each had gotten to try skewered foreign fruit.

Out of nowhere, Sheimi collapsed onto one of the steps one of the traditional houses. "I'm soooo full~" she groaned.

"Already?" Rin laughed, "Hmm... I suppose that's reasonable." He sat down on the steps next to her, leaning back on his hands, "You still want to get those roses?"

"Of course," She sat up, "let's go."

"Not so fast, my dear. You might faint if you sit up so fast." Mephisto tapped on Sheimis shoulders.

"When'd you get here?"

"Oh, little ol' me? I've been here all along." he made a pouty face, "You could have just asked if you wanted to go out sampling the town delicacies." he looked back and forth between them, "Though, I would've left you two lovebirds be if you really needed to."

"Lovebirds- pfft!" he nervously turned to Sheimi, blushing, "we were just going to get some potted plants, right Sheimi?"

"Rin, what's a lovebird?"

"Uhh... it's nothing."

Mephisto smirked, "A lovebird is what two people are called when they love one other dearly, and express it 'sweetly'. And if I do say so myself, if it need be told, the supermarket's on the other side of the village." he pointed his cane the direction we came from.

"O-of course." Rin muttered, "I knew that!"

Sheimi blushed, "Doesn't that make everyone lovebirds?"

"Precisely!" he the umbrella on her head, "I supposed I'll be off now, and let you two lovebirds be."

"Wait," Rin stopped Mephisto, standin up from the stairs, "What happened to watching us?"

"You'll be fine, now go have fun over there, Goodbye." He twirled his umbrella like a baton, "Eins, Zwei, Drei." _One, two, three. _And he was gone.

"Let's go, lovebird!" Sheimi cheered enthusiastically. She'd learned a new word.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"No reason in particular..." He lent his hand out to her, which she took. Rin hauled her off the ground, blushing.

"Thanks." She gave a small, shy smile.

They walked down the road and passing the stands they had... visited to ask for help. The road back wouldn't take long, this town wasn't too big. "Look, the sky's purple!" He looked up.

Indeed, the sky was a deep mauve, a ripe pomegranate hue from the dipping sun. The nearby houses were turning into a hue of lilac, and the windows dimming to a black. It didn't feel natural, like there was an oncoming storm. There was too much electricity in the air, nothing felt right.

The cloud were black, pulled out in the strong wind like pulled cotton. This whole town was like it had gone back fifty or so years. There were no light poles, no dumpsters behind buildings, no wire fences. He wouldn't tell Sheimi of his discomfort, he hadn't wanted to worry her, and she looked so happy too.

The road ahead seemed endless, and the darkening sky cast a shadows from the lanterns. They had only recently passed the shrine, and now it seemed like it wasn't as popular around here. There was only a few food trucks parked on the side of the road, empty.

The further away they walked, the more desolate Rin felt. He could feel Sheimi brush up against him, she was nervous too. It got colder, and the smell of frost filled his nose. Winter felt like it was coming, but he knew it was nowhere near that time. It shouldn't be this cold, this time of year. How did they take care of their crops if they kept wilting in the night?

Up ahead, Rin could see a old porch light, almost glaring into the darkness. He hadn't even noticed how far away they were from the festival now. Sheimi instantly recognized a row of potted plants on the bamboo railing. He'd guess this place was like a safe haven to her, light and all, she was almost a plant herself.

This shop was the most up-to-date place yet. Large signs hung on the inside, shouting their 'insane deals'. Poor town probably didn't know much about business tricks. There were rows of shelves, full of foods and household appliances. Farther down, there were things labeled 'gardening', or 'cooking'. Interesting.

"Can I help you there?" The old woman behind the counter rolled up her sleeves, she seemed tough.

"Okay, we're looking for roses." Rin peered down to get a glimpse of the garden aisle.

"Roses for your sweetie here?" She rose an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh no!" Rin waved his hands, "They're for my brother." Her smile dropped.

"That's too bad, how long ago, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's not dead."

"My bad." She walked out from behind the counter and began walking towards the garden aisle, "This way please." They followed.

"So, are you guys tourists for the festival?"

"You could say that." She looked at all the foreign potted plants.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"Beans."

"And this?" She pointed at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." Rin jumped out of the way.

"Darn." The old woman snickered. She picked up a potted bush. "I think this is what you're looking for." They walked back to the counter, where they bought the bush.

"You're right Rin, this money gets spent fast!" She jiggled her coin purse, which was used for taxes.

"Yeah." Sheimi carried the rose plant in her small arms. "This is kinda heavy..."

"I'll take that if you want." He gently took the roses from her arms. They were very colorful, a deep red, with an infant green stem. The ends of the petals were tipped into hearts, and they gently blew in the wind.

"I hope he likes it."

"Me too." Thinking back, he could use this as a way to get out of his real homework he was missing out on. The walked down into the road, back into the darkness. "It's getting hard to see."

Sheimi tripped on a large rock in the road, and she fell to the ground. "My kimono!" Dirt powdered the back. "Granny gave me this kimono..."

"Let me help." He brushed some dirt off her back, "I'm sure it'l come out in the wash."

"Really?" He nodded. "That's good to hear." They walked in the middle of the path. Someone could get lost if there weren't so many small lanterns dotting the distance. "So Rin..." She turned to look at him. It was a starry night, a deep purple one. "what should we do when we get back to Mephisto?"

"Well I don't know about you," he clutched the bottom of the pot, careful of the thorns, "but I think it's time to hit the hay."

"You mean go to sleep?"

"Yeah." He felt tired, energy drained, powerless, you name it. Fighting and food will do that to you.

"I'm fine with that." She looked up at the remainder of the sunset, "But it's a nice night for stargazing."

"Then lets do that before bed." She was right, you could see all of the constellations, the Pleiades, Capricorn, Perseus, Taurus, and more. If possible, those few seemed brighter than ever. Was this considered a date, how many have they had now? It seemed like a full moon tonight, but Rin couldn't exactly tell. It was bright, like on of those nights where it glows rings around itself. He's not the only one who see's those, right?

The shrine in the distance gave him a feeling of safety, but pushed him away at the same time. It was like one of those magnets, one side is compelled, but the other side is pushed away. With Rins demon eyes, he could see the people in the far distance, gathering at the foot of the shrine with their offerings. "We can't go back that way." He clutched her arm, "There's people there, if they see us, we'll get in trouble."

"Then how do we get in?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to situations like this." Rin looked at the dark alley he'd noticed before. "We'll go through the back."

He'd done this before, when he'd gotten into fights back then. When he'd get back late, he always used the back window. That was, until they had moved Yukios desk there. Back then, though, less was at stake, and he was always caught.

"What about the prayer slips?"

"That's where you come in." The walked into the dark alley. It was pitch black, and they couldn't see a thing.

"Hey Rin, could you, um..." She bumped up against him in the dark, "could you use your fire so we can see?"

He contemplated, surely, the flames wouldn't be enough to bring anything too dangerous. No, he'd promised he wouldn't use his demonic abilities during the festival. "Pleeeease." She begged.

"Mmmm..."_ Choose, make Sheimi happy, or Mephisto dismayed_. "Okay, but only a little one so we don't trip on anything." He snapped his fingers, and a fire lit at the end. He held out his hand, and the alley was illuminated, kinda. It was just an normal gap, not some creepy room. Two houses were on the side, that's all. Rin sighed.

A bubbling noise filled the alley. Someone, some_thing_, was behind them. Rin turned, and Sheimi whelped. Sure enough, that demon thing was behind them. "But I thought-"

"_He says, don't waste your time thinking, boy. I'm smarter than you think._"

They ran, and Rin couldn't believe it. _How did they come so fast? _At the end of the alley it opened out into another, regular dirt road. A house was on the other side. This place was really organized. The truth was, that liquid demon was following Rin all along. It didn't tire, speeding over the land as Mephisto and Rin had traveled here. It had come all this way, committed to hurt Rin. To take him back to Gehenna.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping here and uploading it now. I'm having a <em>great day<em>. I took a long, four hour nap, and I feel great. I ate great foods, bought great things, and learned great things. I've broken my speed per hour. In two hours, I wrote 2,212 words. Internet shuts off in 15 minutes, and I wanted the best cliff hanger. Why not be cliche?**

**UGH! But I lost so much valuable writing when I tried to save the page and the internet disconnected... The prettiest part too, absolutely gorgeous and award winning. Almost quit for the night right there. Stupid internet...**

**Well, I'd like to thank you for not raging at my time off. I feel really refreshed after a days rest, and my writing is easily flowing now. Thanks!**

**Thanks to you guys, your reviews, and your follows and favorites, this has turned into an commitment. As the school year goes on, It will be harder for me to write, so I'm hoping to finish before the second trimester and start with my other, slower and more detailed stories.**

**300 visitors!**

**Stay tuned for Gehenna, I've been researching.**

**:D Mythology is my thang.**

**Everything has a purpose. Who was Joyle Von, really?**


	7. Chapter 3- The Unexpected- Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.

**I have been studying, reading, and writing for this story. I'm on page 49 of 'The tragedy of Faust' from the old ages. The book is super complicated, and in old English. Its harder than Shakespeare!**

**Anyhow, Mephisto is exactly like Mephistopheles, the demon from the story. I find that hilarious. I'm going to try to research Amaimon, but he isn't as 'popular' in literature.**

**I also reviewed the first and second chapter of Ao No Exorcist, which has great character build. I typed this chapter on my iPod, harder than it looks! So sorry this one wasn't 5k, i'm not at my house.**

**Thanks to VictoryScytheFang for the mention in their story: A Half-Demon Prince's Journey.**

**Check it out!**

**And I found out Rin is probably a Cambion demon, the offspring of a demon and a human. Betcha' didn't know that~**

* * *

><p>Rin grabbed Sheimis arm, "Go get Faust!"<p>

"I'm not going to leave you here!" She pulled out her summoning slip, and Nii-Chan appeared on her shoulder. "Mrs. Smarley!" branches erupted from Nii-Chan, creating a wall between them and the water demon in the alley.

"Sheimi, don't waste your energy, it can manipulate material."

"Then how will you fight it?"

Rin stared deep into her eyes, "Just trust me, I can do this." He looked back at the wall of branches leaking water, "I'll hold him off until you can get the other exorcists...Now go get Faust." He let go of her arm, and she ran off to find Mephisto, giving him a worried glance. Rin turned to the demon, "It's just you and me now!"

He clenched his fists, pulling his arm back, and throwing them into the face of the forming demon.

"_He says, it looks like sticks and stones don't hurt me! You however_."

He pulled his fists out of the blob of water.

"Damn." Rin looked around for anything that could help. There was nothing. No pipes, no boards of wood, nothing.

"Shit!" A watery spike shot out from the creature, which Rin dodged. When could it do that?

He needed an advantage, something to beat this thing with.

"You better come soon Mephisto..."

With monstrous strength, Rin pulled a panel from a house. "Not exactly the demon slaying weapon but..." Watery needles pierced the tarp. "-yikes!" He dropped the panel and side kicked the demon in the head again, which rippled in response. Rin jumped back to avoid the spikes.

He ran out of the alleyway, leading the demon out into the open road.

"Not so sneaky now, are you?" The shredded panel flew at him. "Woah!"

He ducked, running to a house across the street. He jumped over the railing, picking up a vase and chucking it. Shards of glass were lodged in it now.

What would it take to kill it? A lantern above him crashed to the ground.

"Whoever said it'd have to be _my_ fire!" He picked up the dimming lantern chucking it at the beast. The oil mixed into the water. Brilliant. Rin ran through the house.

"_He says, there's no use to running, I'll get you one way or other_."

"Like hell you will!" Rin slammed a panel open. He had to find a lantern, a source of fire, something hot. There, lying in a steam room, were coals. Where's the heater? Rin took the grill, tearing it from the ground. Sparks splattered everywhere. "Catch, you liquid bastard!" He hurled it at the demon.

"_He says, don't make me laugh_." The grill landed on the walking puddle, and fire caught on the surface of the water. "_He says, water isn't supposed to burn like this_..." But it caught fire.

"You obviously don't know about oil fires." Rin tossed furniture from the unlucky persons room, feeding the fire. Miasma filled the air.

"_He says, you stingy brat, of course I know what an oil fire is_." the flame turned into smoke, and the demon began to harden and crumble.

"Don't tell me you..."

"_He says, -'re smarter than you? Come to hell_." It crumbled into dust, but it wasn't gone. A fog filled the room. He couldn't see.

An odd trickling noise came from above Rin. Condensation? He stepped back before a pile of water splashed down onto the floor. _Too close_, Rin thought.

"_He says, hell isn't that bad, you know. You should go there sometime_!" There was a grating noise and the smoke cleared. "_Enough games, lets go_." It grabbed his wrist from the ground.

"Let go of me, you faceless freak!" Rins felt like he was standing in solid cement. It was controlling his feet, and he took a step forwards. "I said, piss off!" Rin fired up, and ripped himself from the liquid demon.

"_He says, That's the spirit_!" It formed into a humanoid shape, a wicked smile was carved on its 'face'. "_But I didn't come here for a lightshow_." It grew in size, the flooring being torn up into it.

Rin ran outside the front of the house as wood projectiles shot out at him. He frantically zigzagged through the road. He was too far away from the festival to get any lanterns.

He turned, "A light show is all that you're getting!" He pulled Kurikara off his back. He paused before ripping the sword from its case. Controlled flames covered his katana, which was slashed ahead of him as the other demon drew near.

It was like a ghastly mix of jello and house. The wood inside was slightly smoldered, and with every swing came the sound of hissing water.

An arm erupted from the giant 'Mike and Ike', splashing into Rin. The surface was as hard as diamond, and Rin flew into the building.

"Rin!" He lifted himself from the rubble. Sheimi had come running with Mephisto, and his classmates were running in front of Rin.

"Control yourself, you've attracted demons." Mephisto frowned. Izumo offered her hand to Rin, pulling him up.

"What kind of demon is it?" Bon asked Konekomaru.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like it! We need to try something old, the Old Testament." Konekomaru started to chant, acting as a barrier. Bon chanted the Old Testament.

"Hold it off while we chant." Bon spoke in between prayers.

Mike and Uke were summoned to the enclosed battlefield. "I need your help, please accept these offerings!" She gave them two dumplings from the festival.

"Make it moon cakes next time, this is not nearly as expected." They jumped at the blob, but were sucked into the demon.

"Uke, Mike!" They whimpered from inside. Izumo tore the summoning paper up. "You need to use your fire, Rin. Nothing else seems to affect it." Nii-Chan had made an entwined barrier to protect the chanters. Izumo threw her kunai, which turned in the substance, shooting out back at her.

No longer did the substance hold a humanoid form, but rather looking like a mound of dough. It sat in the middle of the road, enormous. It separated the kids from Mephisto.

Rin _ran_ at the demon, burning bright. Then he jumped up, slashing the midsection with a wave of blue fire. In a burst of light, like before, it was lit on fire. This time, though it burst onto the ground like a bubble. A tidal wave of demon mesh and house debree poured down the road.

"Wh-"

'Water' up to the knees stuck everyone in place. Mephisto stood on the hardening surface, his umbrella demon floating above him.

"I warned you," He covered his eyes, "ah, but you had ignored my advice." He peered through his fingers, "Maybe I shouldn't give you any more advice. Per se, to get out of this puddle."

Rin snarled, "You wouldn't leave us here."

"Of course not, but I would care for a written apology later. You're going to have to get out the same as you got in."

"Get out the..." He amped his flames, "like this?" It cleared away from Rin wherever the flame touched the water.

"Yes, quickly. We haven't any time before people wonder why their houses are in such a state. People like me."

He pushed himself up with his hands, climbing onto the hard surface. "_He says, not so fast. You're forgetting something_..." It began to envelope his friends from the waist up.

"I'm sinking!" Bon looked down in surprise. Rin ran over to him. "Don't even think about it, I can get out myself.

"Whatever." Rin grabbed his arm, and safely lit Bon from the waist down.

"You-" he hauled Bon up, "thanks." Next were Sheimi, Konekomaru, and Izumo. They all stood strangely on the surface of the flattened blob.

"Let's get off this thing!" They jumped off of the edge of the blob, backing up as it rose. "What should we do now? Fire doesn't work so well..."

"It's no use now, Rin, do as you must. They are already coming." Mephisto was floating above them like Mary Poppins.

"O-okay!" Rin blazed fully, and stabbed the liquid demon.

"_He says, Toodles_!" It started laughing. A blinding light filled the area, and the liquid demon, homework, was no more.


	8. Chapter 3- The Unexpected Finale -

Rin stepped away from the smoking dry ground in front of him. "What's coming?"

Mephisto drifted down to the ground, "We haven't the time. Demons have invaded this village, I must leave it at this."

"Come off me! I thought we were done with that shit!" _(1)_

"I'dve thought the same, but I am not you. We must retreat to the shrine." He pointed with his umbrella. "We haven't much time." Mephisto silently giggled,

"-Time. Let us go."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Really, what is _happening_? The True Cross Academys' barriers couldnt've fallen _that_ easily. And don't you _dare_ tell me that this happens all the time. The hell are you keeping from me?" His classmates followed Faust down the road. "Wait up a damn minute, and _tell me_!" He yelled.

It was almost pitch black, and Rin could feel a metallic pang, an echoing sore, go through him from his sword. What did his _heart_ know that he didn't? The path was barely illuminated, and he'd managed to follow them by the mere moonlight.

Everything felt sharp in his vision, like a pair of new glasses. Every movement stirred his brain, like a red flag spinning just out of sight. Rin ran up to Mephisto, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

He glanced at Rin, "I'll explain at the shrine." Rin knew it was a fruitless fight, he could wait to get to the shrine. It had been about ten minutes of walking in the dark. He suddenly stopped, and Rin bumped into Mephisto.

"-Sorry!" Mephisto simply put a finger up.

"Shhh!" He tilted his finger in the direction of the noise of the festival. Up ahead was the faint orange glow on the beaten path. "No talking." He whispered.

They all went to the left side of the road, crouching low as they edged closer to the corner of the street. He smelled smoke.

It was a wreck, shops were tilt over, lanterns pulled down to the blazing ground. Panels were strewn from the sides of houses, and concrete and tiling was slung from their foundations. All but the shrine, which was as it was before, was a complete wreak.

He was right, demons _had_ gone through here. Though rather than gone, it was more of a _sweep_. There was nobody, not a body nor soul amongst it. "No _way_." Mephisto clasped a hand over Rins mouth.

"Now you've done it," Bon growled. They all stood, and Rin felt like he was being kept out of something big.

"Indeed!" Mephisto twirled his umbrella, not unlike Mary Poppins. "En- guarde, demons!" Out from the empty houses, people of all ages, and demons of all levels and kinds sprung. Giant ram rammed people over as they charged out.

"Oi! Where'd they come from?"

"They've been waiting, of course."

"Of _course_." He pulled Kurikara, encased, over his head.

"Not yet, you are our last resort!" Izumo took out her weapons, "It's our time." She raced out into the war, arms blazing. He could only watch as they fought through the crowd of ugly demons.

"Tsh." He hoped they'd be okay.

Sheimi was standing on an enlarged Nii-chan, who was, in turn, shouting nicknames of herbs he didn't know. Bon was chanting and fighting, busy pummeling an high level demon. He needn't explain more, as Konekomaru and Izumo were fighting in a pair to hold them off. A wave of demons separated them, and now it was only he and Faust.

"There's no time," He evilly grinned again, "Let us go."

"Go? But the others-"

"-Will make it. You've seen them in battle." He poked Rin in between the shoulders with his umbrella. "Hurry to the shrine." Rin stepped forward.

"Fine, but if they get hurt, it's your fault." They ran around to the side. How he _hated_ this guy.

"Every student is my responsibility." He rounded the corner, into an empty street. Or so they thought. Four or five swarms of grotesque enormous wasps flew out of every window.

"Duck!" They dived at him like gnats, and he snarled.

"They're trying to lure out your flames. _Please_, no, I _order_ you to not use your flames." Mephisto opened his umbrella, grabbing Rins arm and running through the storm. Several laid waste to Rins outer arm, and dove at his calves. It hurt like hell, he not once slowed down the rhythmic pace through the swarm. Without the umbrella, there would be no defense.

It was much like the invasion from this morning, when coal tar swarmed his room. This must all be connected, somehow. The swarm lifted, preparing for another advantage, there wasn't much time. Mephisto was unscathed, "Hurry." They sprinted.

The shrine was in sight, and Rin fastened his pace. He was, without warning, yanked hard by his injured arm from behind. Rin skidded to a halt.

"Why are we stopping? The shrines right there!"

"That's not where you're going." To their left was another road.

"Are you serious? Why are we here, when we could be back there. We're wasting time!"

Mephisto cruelly stared down at Rin. "Wait ten seconds for me, that is all I ask."

"Who's side are you on?" Mephisto squeezed Rins injured forearm, and blood dripped to the ground.

"It depends," He sadistically grinned, "on what side _you're_ on." He pulled out a glass flask, filled with a watery substance. Mephisto popped off the cork, and smashed the vial to the ground. They stood in the middle of the road, behind the roars of the demons. _Whose side was he on_?

The smashed vial began to bubble, foaming a sea blue color. It seeped into the ground, which turned an oily black. The black sand spread further, more than the vial possibly could have contained. It grew to a size, purling where it touched the blood beside Rins foot, and the bubbles began to make shapes, faces.

"You... you _traitor_!" He pulled away from Mephistopheles, and only more blood fell to the ground.

"On the contrary _you_, Okumura, are the traitor. To your kin, to Satan." His face was a cruel, evil grin. A swirling whirlpool of an Gehenna gate swirled under them, like quicksand, or a black glittery whirlpool. Bodiless arms rose from the rim, acting as an edge to the gate. Voices, voices with no point in time or space to begin with, came from the gate. "Goodbye." He let go of Rin, who jumped to the side the moment the ground beneath him fell. "Zehn, neun, acht, seiben, sechs, fünf, vier..."

Rin pulled himself up from the round, "...trickster!" He pulled Kurikara off his back, sliding into an attack position. "You left them all to die! True Cross..."

"-drei, zwei, eins."

"Don't lay a finger on them while I'm killing Satan!"

A giant onyx hand rose from the pit, and pulled Rin in. "Very well." He smiled. The last thing Rin saw before blacking out was his evil, smiling face.

_Time to kill Satan_.


End file.
